


Baby Boy

by nabchae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, i’m such a hwh trash help, mx in highschool bc why not, nerd!hoseok, showki in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: “Do anything I say, and I won’t hurt you. Are we make it a deal?” Hyungwon rubbed Hoseok’s cheeks slowly.“Y-yes, y-yes, I’ll do anything you say.”





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon walked beside Changkyun to their locker room, a cup of coffee still warm in his hand meanwhile rain started to pour harshly over the sky. What a great way to start the day, he thought. But of course, _no_. His already grumpy self in the morning forced to deal with a nerd who accidentally bumping into him, made his coffee spilled all over his white uniform. “What the fuck.” he hissed furiously.

The nerd who fell in the floor with his books and papers littered all over the surface looked up to him in desperation. “I’m- so- sorry- I didn’t mean- to...”

Hyungwon clicked his tongue in disbelief. “Of course, dork. Everybody would say that to avoid trouble, like you.”

“I’m- so- sorry- once again- I’ll buy you the new coffee...”

Hyungwon for a second starstrucked with the nerd’s cute lisp. “What? Buy me a new coffee? Then what about my uniform?”

“You- you- can change it- with mine.”

Changkyun laughed. “Oh God. What an interesting dork. Should we tie him up and give him some lessons?”

“Please- I’ll do anything... but please don’t hurt me...” the nerd begged.

Hyungwon chuckled. “Anything?”

“A-anything...”

“Well done.” the taller crouched in front of the trembling nerd. “What’s your name?”

“Shin- Shin Hoseok.”

“You got a beautiful name.” Hyungwon smirked.

“T-thank you.” he sorted his papers and books carefully with trembling hands. “What- can I do... for you?”

“Well, you know...” Hyungwon looked up to Changkyun who was grinning widely and run his fingers slowly over Hoseok’s jaw. “... I love nerd.”

Changkyun was laughing so hard right now, moreover when Hoseok looked up to Hyungwon with wide eyes. “Wh- what that’s supposed to mean?”

“Well, it’ll be good enough if you could do any of my homeworks? Or be my slave for a month? Or both?” Hyungwon was now laughing too while patted Hoseok’s cheek repeatedly. “A nerd like you will be a good slave, don’t you think?”

“I’ll- I’ll do your homeworks... we- we’re in the same class at math, by the way.”

“Oh, what a pity...” Changkyun mocked playfully. “He didn’t want to be your slave,”

“He will, if I say so. Don’t worry, Kyun-ah.” Hyungwon smirked. “Oh, really? We’re in the same class at math? You do know me then, Nerd?”

“Yes- yes, I do.” Hoseok looked down immediately, where his books and papers already arranged neatly.

“What’s my name?” Hyungwon challenged while pouring the rest of his coffee above the piling books and papers Hoseok had.

Hoseok looked like he was nearly collapse from the black liquid wetting all over his assignments. “Chae Hyungwon.”

Somehow, Hyungwon loved the way his name escaped from Hoseok’s quivering lips. Well, he couldn’t wait to _have some fun_ with this nerd already.

*

Hoseok never felt something like this before. Sure, he was a nerd, nobody would give him attentions more than just a weird gaze. He liked it that way, to be honest. Being a minor, and could do anything he wanted without drawing too much public interest. But of course, _no_. Not today. Or maybe starting from today, his life would never be the same again.

He bumped into that beautiful yet dangerous guy of his school, Chae Hyungwon. In his 17, he surely had an ethereal looks. Face small with eyes big, nose curved adorably, cheeks looked so soft and his lips... they were plump and thick, but also looked so tasty. Don’t judge Hoseok, though. If you asked everybody in his school, they would likely say the same. A little bit of Chae Hyungwon must be ever crossed their mind. _Absolutely_.

He also very famous outside school too, with his two bestfriends, Minhyuk and Changkyun. Basically the three of them were the most beautiful faces in their school and surprisingly, Chae Hyungwon wasn’t just a face. He was genius in all his classes, always had his soft smile to greet all his schoolmates and teachers that made his fans, _especially_ his fangirls squealing in happiness. Hoseok must be lying if he said he didn’t want to get closer to the beauty, but he cursed his luck to make him ‘get closer’ to him like _this_.

Between those three princes, Hyungwon was the calm one, Changkyun was a wild type, meanwhile Minhyuk was a loud one. Changkyun, the youngest of them, always got in trouble for throwing his fists wherever somebody insulted him, and Hyungwon would saved his ass later. Teachers always had a weak spot for him, knowing that the taller was handsome, genius, and well-behaved. They all believed him. And it seemed like God loved him so much too.

Minhyuk, the oldest of them, rarely got trouble, but he liked to make anybody drowned in anger from his insults, because simply he had the mouth like a bitch. He liked to comment anything that happened right before his eyes, laughed out loud, and insulted them with his usual cocky smirk that made other’s blood boiled. If that was the case, others would fight him, Changkyun would take over to give a lesson, and Hyungwon would cover their act later. They had neat strategies, Hoseok would say.

But again, _unfortunately_ , he had to deal with Hyungwon. Known as the calmest member of all, but actually he was more dangerous than Changkyun if he mad. He always grumpy in the morning, everybody knew that. And Hoseok was stupid enough to bump into him in his _not-so-lovable-self_ , and he had to face the consequences for now.

“Hey, nerd.”

Hoseok stopped in his track to hear that familiar voice. Hyungwon sat comfortably over the railing and smirked wickedly at him. “Y-yes?”

“Where are you gonna go?”

“Library.” Hoseok looked down, while both of his hands hugging some books tightly. Hyungwon could see stained coffee in those papers.

“Why?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “Tonight is friday night, isn’t it? Don’t you want to go to some party?”

“N-no.” Hoseok pulled his glasses up slowly. “I need to re-write some assignments, and doing your homeworks.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Must be my coffee that make you skipped some party, uh-huh?” Hyungwon jumped out from the railing, made Hoseok out of instinct took some steps back. His small body trembling slightly.

“It-it’s okay. I’m in fault too...” Hoseok gripped his books tighter when Hyungwon took some steps closer.

“Why don’t you want to look at me?” Hyungwon lifted the latter’s chin gently. “Am I that dangerous?”

“N-no, uhh- I mean yeah...” Hoseok darted his gaze anywhere else but Hyungwon’s big brown orbs. “Are- are you gonna... hit me?”

“Do you want to?” Hyungwon asked back.

“Please don’t...” Hoseok was truly shaking right now and Hyungwon chuckled at him.

“Why are you so adorable, huh?”

“I- I beg you... don’t hurt me... I’ll do anything...” Hoseok unconsciously shut his eyes tight, afraid if Hyungwon would really hurt him.

“Do anything I say, and I won’t hurt you. Are we make it a deal?” Hyungwon rubbed Hoseok’s cheeks slowly.

“Y-yes, y-yes, I’ll do anything you say.”

“What a good boy you are.” Hyungwon smiled widely. “Accompany me to dinner, please, and I’ll accompany you to do that homeworks.”

Hoseok opened his eyes abruptly, mouth hanging open for some seconds. “No- it’s okay... I can do it by myself, you don’t have to accompany me.”

Hyungwon scooted his face closer, made Hoseok closed his eyes again immediately. “What did you say? Did you just reject me?”

“I’m- no- I- okay okay, I’ll accompany you to dinner.” Hoseok bit his bottom lip while he slightly pushed Hyungwon’s chest with his books. “D- don’t.”

“Why? I can kiss you if I want, and you have to let me. We just made a deal, right?” Hyungwon pushed Hoseok’s hair back, revealing his forehead and rubbed his thumb there. “You’re gonna be my great slave, Baby Boy.”

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon staring nonstop at how Hoseok did all of their tasks silently. They had some dinner at first, then Hyungwon let him re-write some of his stained assignments, and now it was almost midnight when Hoseok still diligently doing Hyungwon’s homework. “Where is your house? Is it far away from here?”

Hoseok looked up from the homeworks, unfocusly staring at Hyungwon before took off his glasses. “Not really. You can just go home for now, you must be tired. These homeworks will be done in a minute.”

Hyungwon was really taken aback by the sudden understanding words. Even Hoseok didn’t stutter for a second. _Wait, he was so gorgeous without glasses too..._

“Uhh... Hyungwon?”

“Huh?” Hyungwon blinked rapidly to the other.

“Is there something in my face?” Hoseok slipped his glasses again. “I said you can go home. I’ll be fine.”

“You know what?” Hyungwon run his long fingers over Hoseok’s back hand. “You’re quite charming without glasses, and if you’re not that afraid of me.”

Hoseok looked down again immediately. “I’m sorry- I didn’t- mean to- misbehave.”

Hyungwon giggled. “What an adorable slave I have here.” he stared at how Hoseok’s fingers trembling slightly while he was writing down in Hyungwon’s book. “I won’t hurt you, My Baby Boy, if you’re agree to coorperate. What would you say?”

“Y-yes, I’ll coorperate.” Hoseok looked up from his glasses and saw how Hyungwon still comfortably staring at him with palm in his chin.

“You’re mine, Baby Boy.”

Hoseok bit his bottom lip slowly. “I’m yours... uhh... what should I call you? Is it okay for me to call you with just your name?”

Hyungwon thought for a second. “You can call me anything you like.”

“Or maybe... owner? Master? Daddy?”

And Hyungwon coughed his lungs out from Hoseok’s sudden innocent questions. He didn’t even know anymore that _that_ nerd just teasing him or be completely innocent with what he just said.

_Fuck_ , Hyungwon groaned inaudibly. “Are you being kinky with me now?”

“What is kinky?” Hoseok blinked in confusion. “I mean... because you own me... so, I think owner and master are the right words... but I like Daddy better.”

“Seriously?” Hyungwon rubbed his face in desperation. “You’re something else, you know that?”

“Uh? No?”

Hyungwon groaned again. “Where did you get that words from?”

“My housemate? Is-is that a bad- words? I’m sorry- I don’t know... but my housemate always called his boyfriend ‘daddy’, although I... actually didn’t know what’s that supposed to mean... I’m sorry if I said the wrong words...”

And now Hyungwon giggled unbearably to see Hoseok’s red face. “That was not a bad word, but seducing, a little. Do you know what seducing is?” Hoseok shook his head slowly. “And I’m not gonna forbid you to call me with that words.”

“Is seducing a bad thing?” Hoseok eyeing the other who just shrugged his shoulders while have a soft smile on his thick lips. He gasped before stuttering his apologizes again. “I- I’m so-sorry! I don’t- know! Really!”

“That’s fine. You’re innocent, so I forgive you.” Hyungwon hid his giggles behind his palm. “You’re cute. I like you already.”

“Is-is that a love confession?”

Hyungwon laughed again. “Well, it can be... or not. Whatever you like. But!” he eyeing Hoseok who now busy tidying the other’s book and made him startled in the process. “Just because you’re cute and I like you, that won’t change the fact that you’re still my slave... and if you’re misbehave, you’ll face the lesson. Understand, Baby Boy?”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.”

“And, you can’t call me _that_ around school. That’s dangerous.” Hyungwon took his book from Hoseok’s hands gently.

“Oh... so it’s really a dangerous word...” Hoseok nodded in understandment.

“But you can call me that whenever it’s just the two of us.” Hyungwon smiled again. “Should we go home now?”


	2. Chapter 2

"So it's him? Hyungwon's new little toy?" a silver haired guy stood tall in front of Hoseok, made the latter stopped immediately in his walk. Changkyun hummed from behind the nerd. "Nothing fancy, eh?"  
  
"I also didn't know what Hyungwon sees in him, but he said he loves nerd so this nerd must be having something interesting, right?" Changkyun ruffled Hoseok's hair slowly, and the other bit his bottom lip in fear.  
  
That silver haired guy, Minhyuk, laughed mockingly. "He won't have anything interesting, Kyun-ah. Hyungwon uses him just because he's nerd and doesn't have any popularity. So our handsome friend could play with him for a little bit before he tosses this nerd away after he bored." he lift Hoseok's chin gently. "Did you behave well? Did you make him mad?" Hoseok shook his head quickly.  
  
"Hands off, Minhyuk. He's mine." and the nerd let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Hyungwon walked casually at them, one hand deep in his pants pocket and another holding a cup of warm coffee. Hoseok felt like deja vu.  
  
"He is." Minhyuk grinned. "I just told him some basic informations, nothing more. Where did you get him anyway?"  
  
"Locker room." Hyungwon answered simply before sipping in his coffee. "Where are you gonna go, Baby Boy?"  
  
Hoseok looked up to his owner. Somehow he felt more safe with Hyungwon than his beast friends. "Class." he replied slowly.  
  
"Oh? He got a cute lisp." Minhyuk patted Hoseok's cheek for some times. "Have you fucked him yet?"  
  
"Nah, I didn't plan to." Hyungwon eyeing Changkyun who stole a sip in his cup.  
  
"Whyyy? He's a good boy, isn't he? He deserves a reward, Hyungwon." Minhyuk smirked wickedly. "And he won't tell anyone about that too, right litte toy?" he rubbed the nerd's cheek and Hoseok nodded in defeat.  
  
"I'll think about it." Hyungwon sat comfortably over the railing. "You can go now, Baby Boy. I'll see you after school."  
  
Hoseok obeyed right away. He met his owner's big brown eyes and Hyungwon gave him a smile, his usual soft smile. Something tugged in the nerd's heart before he forced to smile back and took his leave from the trouble trio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyungwon sat casually on his throne, the thick railing over the north wing of his school. He simply loved that spot because he could see his surrounding better without anything blocked his vision. Afternoon breeze succeed to make him wanted to jump down and had a nap somewhere else, but his eyes met something interesting happening in the east building.  
  
There was his nerd, looking afraid while some guys cornered him in front of an empty class, with book and papers gripped tightly in his chest. Hyungwon knew he should go there and protected him, but he decided to just watch instead. He didn't need to defend his nerd anyway, he just promised Hoseok that he won't hurt him, nothing more nothing less. So if some beasts cornered his nerd like that, it was surely none of his business.  
  
"Won-ah."  
  
Hyungwon darted his gaze to the left, where Minhyuk and Changkyun walked to him while chewing some bubblegums. It became their routine to meet up there after school, so whoever with class ended the fastest would wait for the others in that place.  
  
"Wait for long already?" Changkyun offered some of his gums to the older.  
  
"Nah, it's fine. Things just get better." Hyungwon grinned before munching his gums slowly.  
  
"What is it? Something interesting happens?" Minhyuk placed himself to sit on the railing beside the taller.  
  
"Just my nerd, cornered by some beasts. Nothing new." Hyungwon pointed the east building with his chin.  
  
"And you're not gonna do anything?" Changkyun looked at his hyung in disbelief.  
  
"Why should I? Just because he's mine doesn't mean I have to go all in for him, right? We agreed that he'll obey me and I won't hurt him. Just it. Protecting him surely isn't in my list, Kyunnie."  
  
"Right." Minhyuk nodded while staring at how Hoseok protecting himself with his books before a guy succeed to make him fell down with his fist. "Oh my God."  
  
"Is he hurt that bad?" Changkyun squinted his eyes when a drip of blood fell from Hoseok's nose.

Those beasts mocked Hoseok wickedly before walked away, leaving the poor soul alone with books and papers littered all over the floor. Hoseok wiped the blood in his nose carelessly and Hyungwon felt guilt raking in his chest.  
  
"Is he okay?" Changkyun munched in his gum again while eyeing Hoseok who leaned on the wall, his body shaking unbearably.  
  
"We don't have much time to worry such a nerd, Changkyun. His life isn't worth it to think of." Minhyuk giggled. "Right, Hyungwon-ah?"  
  
"True." Hyungwon jumped down from the railing. "I'll go talk to him."  
  
"You'll pouring salt over his wounds? I can't believe you, Hyungwon." Minhyuk scoffed.  
  
"That's fine, he's mine afterall." the taller slung his backpack slowly.  
  
"But I don't understand...? You let those beasts touch him and we can't?" Changkyun stratched  his nape in confusion.  
  
"Of course you can, little wolf. I also would like to know how loyal he is to me." Hyungwon smirked. "But don't go near him for now. Watch me." he walked away from his friends to where his nerd was.  
  
That poor guy still re-arranged his books and papers in silence, not knowing that his owner already crouched down in front of him and helping collected the papers.  
  
"Thank you- ah H-hyungwon..."  
  
"Where have you been? You're supposed to wait for me, not this way around." Hyungwon lifted Hoseok's chin gently while the latter trying his best to hide his bloody nose with his fingers.  
  
"I-I'm so-sorry, I have- a little trouble..."  
  
"What trouble?" Hyungwon pulled Hoseok's fingers away. "What is this? What happened to you? Who did this to you?"  
  
"I just- fell down here... nobody- nobody hurted me..." Hoseok looked away from Hyungwon's intense glare.  
  
The taller sighed. "Really? Do you think I'm just a face without brain here? Do you also know that if you fell down here, in this flat surface, there won't be any internal damage like this?" Hyungwon wiped Hoseok's blood with his back hand and showed it to the nerd. "It's barely two days, and you already this brave to lie to me?"  
  
"N-no, I- I just-"  
  
Hyungwon gripped Hoseok's jaw tightly, made the latter stopped in his sentences. "I don't want to hear your lies again, Baby Boy." Hoseok closed his eyes tight, afraid if his owner would hurt him. "Yes, that's right. You better close your eyes for now because it might be hurt a bit, or so bad, depends of how guilty you are." Hyungwon loosened his grip and caressed his nerd's cheek fondly before threw his fist right on Hoseok's face.  
  
The poor guy fell down again for the second time that afternoon, and his hands trembling so hard when he tried to wipe the blood from his already bruised nose and splitted lips. "I-I'm so sorry..." he still managed to apologize.  
  
"You better be." Hyungwon caressed Hoseok's cheeks again that made the latter winced in pain. "I don't like it when I know somebody else get to touch what's mine."  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." Hyungwon thumbed his nerd's splitted lips, made some bloods dripped into his long fingers and Hoseok was visibly shaking right now.  
  
"Somebody touch you is one thing, and you dare to lie to me too? You really want to make me angry, don't you?"  
  
"N-no, I'm so-sorry, I didn't mean it... I'm not gonna- do that again... I'm s-sorry..." Hoseok gasped when his owner thumbed his lips harder, made them parted and he could feel his blood on Hyungwon's finger.  
  
"You better keep your promises from now on. Understand, Baby Boy?"  
  
"Y-yes, I understand... I'm so-sorry..." Hoseok unconsciously gripped Hyungwon's hand on his face with trembling fingers.  
  
"Uhh, poor baby. Did I scare you that bad?" Hyungwon wiped the nerd's blood with his another hand. "I did that to make you understand that you're just mine only, Baby Boy. Please understand me." he smiled softly to the shaking guy in front of him, caressed his cheeks gently before left a deep kiss in his forehead and walked away just like that.

*

"Oh my God! What happened with your face! Hoseok!"  
  
"I'm fine, just lower your voice, Kihyun." Hoseok threw his bag carelessly on the couch.  
  
"How the hell I'm supposed to be calm! Wait!" Hoseok's housemate bolted to the kitchen while the blond haired guy slowly laid his stiff body on the sofa.  
  
His fingers unconsciously crept up to his forehead, where he could clearly felt Hyungwon's thick lips pressed in there an hour ago. _Why did he kiss me? To make up from his harsh behaviour before? Or to soothe the pain?_ Whatever the reason, Hoseok surely wouldn't oppose that, though.  
  
"What happened with you now? Did you hurt your brain too until you're giggling out of nowhere like that?"  
  
"I'm not giggling!" Hoseok sat up, removed his fingers from his forehead and let Kihyun took a seat beside him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kihyun damped the cloth in his hand. "I clearly saw you touched your forehead before giggling out of nowhere. Tell me now, did those jerks keep bullying you?"  
  
"When will they not?" Hoseok winced in pain when Kihyun pressed the cloth on his splitted lips. "But there's another person who bullying me too."  
  
"What? You had another beast?" Kihyun frowned. "Who is it? What did you do until he attacks you too?"  
  
"Actually he's not that bad, I mean... he's not like those jerks. He hurted me because I'm in fault, so..."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Hyungwon." Hoseok bit his lip to restrain himself from smiling wide.  
  
"Holy shit! That Hyungwon? The Chae?" Kihyun had his eyes wide in disbelief before his housemate nodded slowly. "What did you do until Hyungwon hurts you? It's not usual for him to hurt people, Hoseok!"  
  
"Basically I bumped into him and made his coffee spilled all over his uniform," Hoseok winced again when Kihyun wiped the dried bloods on his philtrum. "He made me his slave after that occasion."  
  
"So, I'm right. That's impossible for him to attack you out of nowhere, you must be doing anything wrong."  
  
Hoseok huffed. "What kind of friend you are actually? How can you stand up for him even if I'm here now, bleeding because of him?"  
  
"But you were admitting that you're in fault first, right?" Kihyun raised one of his eyebrows while Hoseok pouted before nodded again. "So you deserve this pain, you poor thing."  
  
"Kihyun! I'm your friend!" Hoseok sighed. "You're supposed to stand up for me!"  
  
"Tell me, tell me. What he already did to you?" Kihyun ignoring Hoseok's whines.  
  
"Nothing much. We just had dinner yesterday-"  
  
"What! Dinner?!" Kihyun gasped. "You lucky thing! Everybody would give up everything just to be close to him and you said you just had dinner with him and that was NOTHING MUCH?!"  
  
"Kihyun, calm down. Why are you so upset all of sudden? Basically he wanted me to accompany him to dinner and because I'm his slave, I didn't have much choices beside 'yes'." Hoseok frowned. "Was it really a good thing?"  
  
"Yes, yes it was, innocent bastard. You're so lucky to have him as your master. Eh, anyway, what do you call him?"  
  
"Daddy." Hoseok grinned. "He allowed me to call him Daddy, like what you're calling Hyunwoo everytime."  
  
"WHAT!! HOSEOK!!"  
  
"Is Daddy such a bad words?" Hoseok traced his chapped lips slowly. "He said not to call him _that_ when we're in school."  
  
"I- I don't know what to answer that, Hoseok. But usually people will call someone with _that_ if they're really close with each other, like boyfriends." Kihyun rinsed the cloth gently.  
  
"Oh?" Hoseok blinked for some times. "But we're not boyfriends and he allowed me to...?" his fingers crept up to his forehead again. "Does he... planned to... make me his?"  
  
"His what? Boyfriend?" Kihyun laughed out loud. "Stop dreaming. Even if he walked you home yesterday, it didn't mean something deep. You won't be his type even in million years, Hoseok."  
  
"True." Hoseok pouted again. "But he kissed me."  
  
"WHAT!! HE- WHAT?!"  
  
"He kissed me, on my forehead... after he punched me hours ago." Hoseok still could replaying how his heart bursted with unfamiliar feelings when Hyungwon kissed his forehead before. "Was it... a mark? Like he wanted me to know that I'm his?"  
  
Kihyun tilted Hoseok's head and examined his neck for looking any single traces of bitemarks. _Nothing_. "If he asks you, whether is it okay or not to fuck you senseless, you have to say yes, understand?"  
  
"Uhh, okay? But what does 'fuck you senseless' means, Kihyun?" Hoseok stratched his chin in confusion.  
  
"Hoseok!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God, what happened to your face?" Hoseok looked down immediately after Changkyun cornered him in the locker room, wolf-like eyes glinted in sympathy but also some mischievousness. "Are you okay? Who did this to you? I can beat them for you!"  
  
"N-no, no. You- you don't have to... I'm f-fine. It's already- healed." Hoseok fidgetted in the hem of his jacket. He silently prayed Hyungwon would come and saved him from Changkyun because God knew what would that wild type did to someone.  
  
"Oh, really?" Changkyun caressed Hoseok's cheek gently. "Don't be so afraid of me. I'm not as wicked as everyone says." the nerd pulled his face away from Changkyun's grip and took some steps back. "Why? Why are you avoiding me like that?"  
  
"I-I'm so-sorry, but I'm Hyungwon's, and- and he didn't let m-me to be touched by somebody else..."   
  
Changkyun smirked before put on his sad face. "Ah... what a pity... I thought we could be friends..."  
  
And Hoseok was quick to look up from his jacket. "We- we can be friends..." he said innocently.  
  
"Then look at me, and let me touch you." Changkyun took steps closer and cupped the nerd's face with his hands.   
  
"P-please d-don't! H-hyungwon will b-be mad..."  
  
"So what? If he mad at you that's simply none of my business. Why did you agree to be _his_ anyway? He didn't treat you right, my friend." Changkyun scooted closer while Hoseok tried so hard to push the latter's body away. "Do you want to know a little secret? He saw it yesterday. He saw you got beaten up by some beasts but he didn't care to save your poor little soul... and you're still willingly steps back from anyone just because he doesn't like it to know you're being touched by someone else?"  
  
Hoseok froze in his place. _Hyungwon knew it? But why... he pretended not to know that he beaten by those beasts? What was all of these means? Did he... seriously just let them beat Hoseok so he could beat him again after that?_  
  
"That's right. You have to re-thinking your decision in life that involving Hyungwon. He's bad for you."  
  
Hoseok pushed Changkyun's body again. "N-no, he's so kind- to me. I-I'm not gonna- re-think my decision."   
  
"You aren't? So bad." Changkyun laughed mockingly. "You have to know that me or Minyuk will treat you right, more than your owner could be."

*

Hoseok fidgetting on his bag straps while eyeing Hyungwon's closed classroom door. _When will he comes out?_ He fidgetted some more before the door creaked open, a man in mid thirties came out elegantly behind it. "Eh? Hoseok? What are you doing here? Waiting for a friend?" he asked fondly.  
  
"Uhh... yes, Mr. Park. He's-" Hoseok's sentences cut off abruptly when someone appeared behind the wooden door. "Hyungwon." Hoseok's face lit up just for seeing that beautiful guy.  
  
"Oh, so Hyungwon is your friend." Mr. Park smiled to Hoseok in understandment. "You just really good to claim the most handsome boy on school, huh, don't you?"  
  
"N-no, Sir-" Hoseok waved his hands in panic while Hyungwon chuckled to see that.  
  
"He likes you, Hyungwon." Mr. Park teased, made Hoseok covered his face in embarassment.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Hyungwon still giggling and bowed politely to the teacher. "But I know that already."  
  
Mr. Park giggled back. "Well, have fun then, you two. Where will you go for your date after this, Hoseok?"  
  
"Sir- no, we-we aren't dating-" Hoseok winced to the teacher while his cheeks still burning of deep red.   
  
"Oh really?" Mr. Park darted his gaze to Hyungwon.  
  
The taller chuckled again. "No, Sir, we're just bestfriends like me with Minhyuk and Changkyun. But... we don't know what will happen in the future, do we?"  
  
"H-hyungwon- stop!" Hoseok reached for his owner's hand to make him stop teasing but Hyungwon simply just intertwined their hands together.  
  
"Ah, Hoseok... don't be that aggresive. You'll scare Hyungwon away, you know that?" Mr. Park smiled softly to the duo. "I'll be going now, have fun babies."  
  
"Have a good day, Sir." Hyungwon bowed again to the teacher and the man waved slightly before walked away from their sight.

"Do you have any homeworks? Just give it to me, I'll do it." Hoseok looked up to the taller with big smile on his face.  
  
"Huh? No need. I can do it myself." Hyungwon released their intertwined hands and put his deep in the pants pockets.  
  
"W-why?" Hoseok bit his bottom lip in panic. "Am I- not doing it right last time?"  
  
Hyungwon giggled. "No, it's not because of that. You were good."  
  
"Then... w-why?"  
  
"Changkyun told me he would ask you out tonight and I agreed, so you can go without thinking about anything else."   
  
Hoseok froze. "B-but I still- can do- it... it-it's okay..."  
  
"No need." Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Have much fun tonight, Baby Boy."  
  
"W-won't you- come... with us?" there was a glimpse of hope in Hoseok's voice.  
  
"No. I'm tired, I just want to sleep. Changkyun didn't invite me too anyway, so I don't want to disturb." Hyungwon caressed his nerd's hair slowly. "I'll be going now. Take care."  
  
"H-hyungwon... w-why...?" Hoseok reached for the taller's hand again and trying to read something on Hyungwon's face but he didn't find anything. "If- if you don't like it- about me going out with- Changkyun- you can say it... and I- I won't go..."  
  
"If I don't want you to go..." Hyungwon cupped Hoseok's cheek with his another hand. "... I'll say it right away on Changkyun's face. It's okay, Baby Boy, you can go. You need some break from me too anyway."  
  
"W-why do I- need a break- from you?" Hoseok bit his bottom lip again while his hand crept up to hold Hyungwon's in his face. "I- thought you will go- with us too..."  
  
"Nah, that's fine. Changkyun is a good boy, okay? You'll be safer with him than with me, to be honest." Hyungwon rubbed his nerd's cheek slowly. "But you know the line. If you dare to break the rules, you'll face the punishment for already misbehave."  
  
Suddenly something blinked in Hoseok's mind. "Are- are you... do this on purpose?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I knew you saw me beaten by those beasts yesterday, but you just playing dumb and beat me too with 'somebody touched me' as the reason. Are you gonna do that too for now? You let me go out with Changkyun but you'll beat me up when he touches me?"  
  
Hyungwon retreated his hands back. "How do you know I saw you yesterday?" something dark burning in his eyes and Hoseok looked down immediately. "You heard that from Changkyun? And now, you're believing anything that he said than obeying what I said?"  
  
"N-no, it's not what- I meant... I just asking... if you're really- do that on purpose or it's just- some misunderstanding. I- I always believe you... so that's why I'm asking... and I'll always obey- anything you say..." Hoseok studied his surrounding before whispering lowly. "... Daddy."  
  
Hyungwon's face soften and he let out a sigh. "I forgot to tell you the rules in the first time and we don't have any agreements that I should help you out from any beasts, right? And about tonight, you can go. Really. It's not some kind of trap or aything. I know you're stressed enough for already tangled with me, so you deserves the break."  
  
Hoseok was in loss of words that time. "Y-you're good to me- I'm not- stressed."  
  
"Stop lying." Hyungwon smiled, bitter. "I'll be going now. See you around, Baby Boy."  
  
"D-daddy... H-hyungwon!" Hoseok tried to reach for his owner again but the taller just walked past him quickly, leaving Hoseok speechless and he didn't know why something uneasy started to gnaw endlessly in his heart.

*

"Something interesting happened?" Hyungwon yawned, while darting his gaze everywhere to scan every single building from the railing.  
  
Changkyun grinned. "I kissed your nerd."  
  
"Oh?" Hyungwon rubbed his eyes drowsily. "On the lips?"  
  
"What the hell with that reaction." Changkyun sighed. "I thought you'll smack me down or yelling at me for already touched him."  
  
"Nah, why should I?" the taller hummed happily when Minhyuk massaged his nape. "I could beat him later. Thank you."  
  
"Are you seriously thank me for already giving you a reason to beat him? What kind of owner you are?"

Minhyuk frowned. "Why are you this mad? That nerd is Hyungwon's, so everything's up to him, Changkyun. Are you seriously stand up for him now? Just because you're claimed him as your _friend_ and gave him a hickey?"  
  
"A hickey?" Hyungwon giggled. "Well, everything is much more easier for me now. Thank you very much, Changkyun. I thought you kissed him on the lips, though."  
  
"I want something that'll last longer." Changkyun smirked wickedly. "He's so weak, you know that? He kept telling me that he's yours and didn't let me get closer to him, bet he'll so submissive if it's you."  
  
"I'm not considering to fuck him, Changkyun. I just love to see the fear in his eyes." Hyungwon sighed. "And it makes me want to hurt him more. Maybe I already am crazy."  
  
"He wakes your beast side up, Won-ah." Minhyuk giggled. "Even if he's not doing anything."  
  
"True." Hyungwon's eyes followed his nerd figure that walking slowly in the west building. "I like him but want to hurt him at the same time. I don't understand."  
  
"You already hurted him enough yesterday, hyung."  
  
"Someone's in love, huh?" Hyungwon scoffed to Changkyun who looked away immediately.  
  
"I'm not. But I know you're not actually this wicked. What did he do wrong? Just because he bumped into you last time?"  
  
Hyungwon jumped down from his seat. "He agreed to be my slave, that's his mistake since the first time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hoseok closed his locker slowly while considering should he gave some vitamins and cookies in his hands to his owner. _He said he's tired yesterday... is he okay?_  
  
The nerd shook his head immediately. _Why should he... being this worried to him?_ Hyungwon hurted him, he supposed to hate him, but he couldn't make his heart drowning in dislike to his beautiful guy. Although it might be weird, but Hoseok felt safer with him around. Also, he didn't hurt him if he wasn't doing anything stupid before. His owner was actually caring... and kind. _He liked him._  
  
"Baby Boy."  
  
Hoseok looked up immediately, before fidgetting on the plastic bag in his hands. "D-daddy..."  
  
"Are you okay? What's wrong with that face?"  
  
"I-I'm f-fine... b-but are you okay? Y-you said you're tired yesterday..." Hoseok eyeing his plastic bag one more time before handed it to the taller. "I- I brought y-you some-thing, I h-hope you'll- always healthy."  
  
Hyungwon smiled to the latter, long fingers reaching for the plastic bag slowly. "You don't have to be this caring, seriously. What do you want me to give you in return?"  
  
"Y-you don't have to- I-I'm f-fine..."  
  
"Should I give you a kiss?" Hyungwon leaned closer and pecked his nerd's forehead for some seconds. "Thank you very much."  
  
Hoseok knew his face must be so red at that time. He felt like his cheeks were burning, but he liked the sensation when his owner kissed him like that, though. "T-thank y-you."  
  
"Wait." Hyungwon's gaze changed. "What happened with your neck? Did you fall down again?" he scoffed playfully.  
  
"I-it's C-ch-changkyun-"  
  
"Oh." Hyungwon smiled again, wickedly this time. "So Changkyun gave that to you? And you just doing nothing? Bet you like it so much when he marked you up, right, Baby Boy?"  
  
"W-what's mark-ed u-up means, D-daddy?"  
  
Hyungwon slammed his palm some inches near  Hoseok's head and the latter shuddered in fear. "Claimed you as his."  
  
"B-but I'm y-yours, D-daddy- I- I'm sorry... I know no-nothing about this- p-please forgive m-me..."  
  
"You want me to forgive you?" Hyungwon pulled Hoseok's hair tightly, made the nerd tilted his head back in pain. "That easy? After you let him as far as leaving this hickey to you?"  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry D-daddy, I- I don't k-know-" Hoseok shut his eyes tight to minimize the pain that started to spread over his scalp. 

"Do you seriously think that sorry is enough? I warned you already, not to break the rules. But you didn't want to listen?" Hyungwon threw the plastic bag that Hoseok gave before gripped the latter's jaw furiously. "I'm not gonna blame Changkyun in this. You're supposed to protect yourself enough because you surely know how dangerous he is to anyone. But you willingly gave yourself to him like this?"  
  
"D-daddy-" Hoseok's words muffled from how tight the taller's gripped his jaw and pain spreading violently in his head.  
  
"Don't 'Daddy' me." Hyungwon growled. "If you think I'll let you go after you cheat on me like this, well... you're choosing the wrong owner since the beginning." he kneeled Hoseok's stomach, _hard_ , and made the latter whimpering loudly.   
  
"I-I'm s-sorry-" Hoseok managed to say, voice low, barely a whisper. Hyungwon released his grip and his nerd limped to the floor immediately, curled into fetal position to minimize the pain in his stomach.  
  
"Hyung, stop. That's enough."   
  
Hyungwon darted his gaze to the door, where Changkyun stood silently with hands deep in his pants pockets. "We all love a hero, don't we?" he mocked the younger slyly. "He loves to protect you, that's why you're safer with him, right, Baby Boy? Until you gave yourself willingly to him like that? I understand now."   
  
"I forced him, hyung. He didn't give himself willingly to me." Changkyun replied. "So you're not supposed to hurt him, but me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just stand up for him now, Kyunnie. Whatever." Hyungwon tidying his uniform casually. "You can have him. I'm not gonna make unloyal nerd as mine, moreover with someone's mark on him like that."  
  
"N-no! H-hyungw-on p-lease!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hoseok? Are you waiting for Hyungwon? But he isn't coming today." Mr. Park looked at Hoseok who just biting his lip mindlessly.

"Oh, really? Thank you, Sir." the nerd bowed politely.

"Did you fight with your boyfriend?"

"I-it's just misundertanding, Sir..."

Mr. Park nodded in understandment. "Apologize to him, and explain anything. Hope you can win his heart again, Hoseok."

"T-thank you, Sir. I'll go talk to him after this. B-but we're not a couple, Sir, y-you're just misunderstand..."

Mr. Park laughed. "Sure, Hoseok, sure. I'll be going now. See you."

"Have a good day, Sir." Hoseok bowed again before darted his gaze to the north wing, and it was just two people who sat on the railing. One with silver hair and the other with dark hair. Hoseok knew his owner had brownish kind of hair, a brown mixed with something red and blond, so that person beside the silver haired guy definitely not him. Maybe it was Changkyun.

_Where is he? Is he that mad to me?_

"Hoseok."

"Kihyun." Hoseok smiled to his housemate. "Where's Hyunwoo?"

"He has his swimming exercise after this. What are you doing here? It's not your class." Kihyun frowned.

"I was... waiting for Hyungwon... but Mr. Park said he wasn't coming." Hoseok fidgetted on his bag straps. "I know he's mad, I just want to explain."

"What silly things that you've done again now?" Kihyun rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Can you believe you're the luckiest guy on earth to have him closer to you?"

"I know he's that good-"

"Wait! What the hell is this?!" Kihyun pulled down Hoseok's collar to reveal the purple bruise. "Did he do this? Oh my God! Hoseok!!"

"N-no, it's not him." Hoseok quickly covered his neck again. "It's Changkyun's."

Kihyun looked at his housemate like he just grew another head. "What...? Changkyun...? Are you crazy?" Hoseok just kept silent. "Why did you let him marked you up like this? Did he do another things too?"

"Like what?" Hoseok looked up to his housemate. "Holding hands?"

"Hoseok, oh my God. I can't believe you." Kihyun sighed. "This," he pointed at Hoseok's bruise. "Is not a good thing, you know? If you think you got this from Changkyun and both of you become friends now, it's not as simple as that."

"Then what?" Hoseok blinked.

Kihyun sighed. "This is usually done by couples, Hoseok, when they make out. Do you know what make out is?"

Hoseok shook his head in confusion. "What is make out?"

"Something people do before fucking."

"What is fucking?" Hoseok stratched his head slowly. "Please explain to me with the words that I know."

"Hoseok..." Kihyun felt like he wanted to cry.

The nerd sulked. "Why don't you want to tell me? Is that a bad words?"

"Sometimes I really can't keep up with your innocence." Kihyun groaned in desperation.

"He said Changkyun marked me as his with this bruise." Hoseok bit his bottom lip mindlessly. "But- I don't know! I thought it's normal for friends to do it, like you and Hyunwoo..."

"Me and Hyunwoo aren't friends, Hoseok! He's my boyfriend, my soon to be husband! You're not supposed to let Changkyun did this to you! Hyungwon will surely be mad, because you're his."

"He already mad, and said Changkyun could have me... he didn't want unloyal nerd with someone's mark..."

"And you're sad about that?" Kihyun reached forwards to tuck Hoseok's uniform back to his pants but stopped immediately after he saw his housemate winced. "Wait, what happened?"

"He... hurted me again."

"So, maybe Changkyun's gonna be the great owner for you. Even if he's quite handsy, he's so caring to you." Kihyun smiled assuringly to the other.

"But... I want Hyungwon..."

"How come you're become this needy for him? He hurted you all the time, Hoseok-"

"-because I'm in fault!" Hoseok replied immediately. "I know this is all my fault... but I feel safer with him, I just want him Kihyun."

"Wow, someone's already become Hyungwon's hoe, huh?" Kihyun mocked playfully. "Although I understand fully that nobody can't resist him, but well..."

"What is hoe, Kihyun?" Hoseok interrupted, eyes blinked in confusion.

Kihyun rubbed his face repeatedly. "Hoseok... how can you be this innocent... I want to cry..."

*

"Why are you spacing out like that?" a big buff guy slapped Hoseok's forehead lightly.

"I'm not spacing out!" Hoseok pouted to the guy. He then eyeing Kihyun who still cooking for their dinner with Liar Liar by Oh My Girl as his background noise, clearly oblivious with anything going on behind his back.

"You're not? But you're frowning like this." the big guy duplicated Hoseok's expression seriously and the blond haired guy laughed to see that.

"Just thinking about something, but nevermind." he waved his hands slowly. "How long have you been with Kihyun now, Hyunwoo?"

"Almost three years I think? Why?"

Hoseok bit his bottom lip mindlessly. "What both of you usually do?"

Hyunwoo chuckled. "Are you seriously asking about that right now?"

"Why? Is that a secret?"

"No? But just unusual. Don't usually people do anything that me and Ki do too?"

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, maybe? But I don't know, I'm an innocent in those things, Hyunwoo, you know that too."

"But I see you had a hickey? I thought you getting laid already?"

"Huh?" Hoseok blinked. "What is hickey? And what does getting laid means?"

"That bruise?" Hyunwoo pointed his own neck while eyeing Hoseok's. "It's called hickey, or lovebites, or bitemark. People left that to someone they love, usually when they making out before sex."

Hoseok frowned deeper. "What is making out?"

"Uhh... I don't know how to explain that actually. We just do."

"Do you... do that with Kihyun?"

"Of course. We do that a lot." Hyunwoo grinned. "You know... that moment when you want someone so badly and you can't help yourself to touch them? Kiss them? Or basically just want them to be yours forever?"

"Uhh... maybe?" Hoseok stratched his eyebrows slightly. "Is that what making out means?"

"More or less, but usually actions act louder than words." Hyunwoo smiled when Hoseok looked at him in confusion. "Usually make out filled with kisses, bites, and touches... that someone's skin."

"Oh?" Hoseok winced. "Bites?"

"Are you seriously not getting laid yet? But that hickey looks so deep, someone with experience must did that to you, right?" Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok's bruise intently.

"What exactly getting laid means, Hyunwoo?"

"Having sex? With someone? Didn't you?"

Hoseok covered his face in embarrasment. "But I didn't have sex with anyone. I'm still a virgin."

Hyunwoo laughed. "You didn't? But how did you get that hickey?"

"Uhh... someone forced me..."

"What?!" Hyunwoo was surprised, made Kihyun startled too and looked at them over his shoulder before back to chop some vegetables again. "Someone forced you? Who is he? Why didn't you do anything? Did he do anything more?"

"No... basically he just asked me to hang out yesterday and we were going places... but when we stopped in some dim lit alley, he tilted my head and sucked on my neck. I was afraid he's some kind of vampire."

And Hyunwoo laughed again. "So he's your boyfriend?"

Hoseok shook his head. "Just friend."

"Oh? Maybe he has feelings for you."

"I'm a nerd, Hyunwoo. Nobody wants me. Stop ease my heart." Hoseok sighed. "Wait- Hyunwoo... Kihyun never wants to answer this... what does fuck you senseless means? Is it a bad thing?"

Hyunwoo eyeing Kihyun's back for a second. "Basically if you do that with someone you love, it's not that bad." he grinned. "I don't know how to explain it with words that you know, but if you had sex later, you'll know."

"So... fuck means sex?"

Hyunwoo frowned, but he nodded slowly. "Don't you know about this? Are you actually... this innocent?"

"OH MY GOD!!"

"Hoseok! What happened? You scared me!" Kihyun looked at them in confusion. "What did you tell him, Honey?"

"I just asked if he's actually this innocent?" Hyunwoo looked back at his boyfriend with the exact same confusion.

"Kihyun!! Why did you ask me to say yes if my Daddy wants to fuck me senseless!!"

Kihyun frowned for a second before laughing out loud. "Why? Don't you want to? Bet he feels amazing."

"Wait- Hoseok has a Daddy? Does it mean his actual father or sugar daddy?" Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows to the pink haired guy.

"Sugar Daddy, Honey." Kihyun answered teasingly.

Hyunwoo's jaw dropped. "So your sugar daddy did that?" he pointed at Hoseok's bruise.

"No- no. It's different person. But... what does sugar daddy means?" Hoseok looked back at Hyunwoo.

"Someone you have that'll make you do anything they said and will pay you in return."

Hoseok frowned again. "But he's not paying me."

"And you do anything he said willingly?"

"Uhh... yes?" Hoseok looked at the couple in confusion. "Should I ask him to pay me?"

"You're in fault! How dare you ask any payment to him!" Kihyun threw the napkin to Hoseok's direction. "Besides, you'll look and sound like a slut if you do that."

"What is a slut, Hyunwoo?"

"A hoe?" Hyunwoo asked back.

"What is a hoe?"

Hyunwoo touched his chin while considering his words. "Someone who's really addicted to have sex with good looking people?"

"Or basically they just love dick too much." Kihyun grinned over his shoulder.

"Kihyun!!"

*

"H-hyungwon..."

The taller looked up from his tangled bag straps. "What? Are you looking for Changkyun? He's not in my class."

"N-no... I'm waiting- for you..." Hoseok stepped closer, but not closer enough to make his owner mad. "I-I'm sorry for everything... i-it's my fault that I'm not aware of something like this... could make you upset..." he rubbed Changkyun's bitemark slowly. "I- I'm so sorry..."

"What are you sorry for? You're Changkyun's now, so I don't have the right to be upset." Hyungwon pushed Hoseok's hair back, made the latter closed his eyes in automatic. "Thank you for this short amount of time, you're really too good to me. I'm grateful." he then rubbed his thumb over the exposed forehead.

And Hoseok opened his eyes abruptly to hear what his owner said. "W-why are you saying something like that? I'm still y-yours... I'll always be yours... Daddy..."

"No. Changkyun seems to like you a lot, so I'll give you to him. Moreover, you like him too, right? Well, who doesn't."

"N-no, please... don't give me to someone that easily... I'm not a thing..." Hoseok tried his luck to reach for Hyungwon's hand and the taller just let him intertwined their hands together. "Besides- I just want to be with you... didn't you say- you like me... before?"

"Listen there, Baby Boy." Hyungwon sighed. "You have to know that I'm a very easily jealous person, I'm quite possessive with what's mine, and I don't have a mercy for someone who's unloyal to me. So, what I'm trying to say is... if someone takes a liking with what's mine and they like that someone too, why wouldn't I let what's mine free, right?"

"B-but! I didn't know... about the marked up thing and anything... y-you know I'm an innocent..."

"And your point is?" Hyungwon raised one of his eyebrows teasingly.

"Please... please forgive me for my unawareness." Hoseok unconsciously held Hyungwon's hand tighter. "I'll make up my mistake... but please forgive me... o-or- you want to... hurt me again? I- I'm okay with that..."

Hyungwon laughed. "Are you sure you'll be okay if I hurt you, huh?" Hoseok shuddered before gave a small nod. "You poor little thing, what's your intention to me actually? Shouldn't you be happy if I let you free? One of your bullies will be gone, moreover... you have Changkyun too for now, you'll be safer in any way possible. I guarantee you."

"B-but Hyungwon..."

"I hurt you a lot, and you still want to be with me? What do you want from me actually, huh? What? You're supposed to be happy without me-" Hyungwon's sentences cut off immediately when he felt Hoseok pressed his lips on him, trembling hands fisted on his shirt and his nerd licked his lips sheepishly after they separated.

"P-please stop. And... y-you can marked me up too... but please don't give me to other people... I just want to be yours..." Hoseok looked up to his owner's big brown eyes before bowed slightly. "I'm so sorry for everything, just give me a call if you need me. I'll be going now, Daddy." and with that Hoseok run for his life from Hyungwon's sight.

"What the fuck." Hyungwon frowned for a second before chuckles lightly. "What an interesting baby boy I have, huh."

 

 

 

 

"KIHYUNNNN I WANT TO DIEEEE!!" Hoseok slammed the door of their house open widely, just to be meet with Kihyun straddled Hyunwoo's laps, their lips locked passionately. And just to make everything worst, both Kihyun or Hyunwoo weren't flinch or parting from Hoseok's sudden interruption and just kept eating each other's face like nothing happened.

Hoseok, who was actually shocked with everything that happened before his eyes, finally shut the door closed again, threw his bag on the couch, and walked right to the kitchen.

"Ah, Hoseok- you're home already- ngh, Honey, stop-" Kihyun's words muffled with something, and Hoseok didn't want to know anymore. He gulped a glass of water before crashed his head above the table. "Hoseok... are you okay...?" Kihyun was panting hard while reaching for him. "Those bullies hurted you again?"

"No." Hoseok groaned. "My life will come to an end, basically."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I kissed my daddy."

"Oh- wait WHAT! YOU WHAT!!" Kihyun grabbed Hoseok's nape and made the nerd raised his head from the table. "What do you mean by you kissed your daddy!!"

"Listen, I didn't do it like you and Hyunwoo before. I just pressed my lips to his, because he kept blabbering wanted to give me to Changkyun." Hoseok sulked. "He'll murder me tomorrow, I'm positive."

"Did he hurt you after you do that?"

Hoseok shook his head, unsure. "Maybe he wasn't aware with my action yet. He just blinked at me, no signs of shocked or mad. I can't read him, he's too scary."

"Yet you still risking your own life with kissed him." Kihyun grinned. "But! Anyway, who cares with your life if you could feel those amazing lips, right? How did they feel? Warm? Soft?"

"They're pillowy." Hoseok blushed right away just to think what he did before. "Warm, and thick, but felt so great."

"Of course they will!" Kihyun clapped happily, hopped back to straddle his lover's laps in excitement. "Honey, Hoseok finally got his first kiss! With his sugar daddy!"

"Oh, well. Congratulations, Hoseok." Hyunwoo said slowly. "Did your boyfriend know about this?"

"What boyfriend?" Hoseok frowned for a second. "Ah, no. He wasn't there because they had different classes."

"Wait, Hoseok has a boyfriend, Honey?" Kihyun blinked in confusion _again_.

"That one, who gave him a hickey?"

"Is it for real, Hoseok?! Why didn't you deny it when he said Changkyun is your boyfriend!!"

"Wait!" Hyunwoo looked up to Hoseok over Kihyun's shoulder. "So, the one who gave you that hickey was Im Changkyun? That Changkyun who loves to fight?"

"Uhh- yes?" Hoseok blinked slowly. "Do you know him?"

"Well, who wouldn't." Hyunwoo shrugged. "I had a fight with him months ago, though. And I didn't think you'll love someone with violence in his blood."

"No- he's not my boyfriend! We just hanging out last time... as a friend, nothing more. Besides, I have my daddy."

"And who's your daddy?"

"Chae Hyungwon." Hoseok smiled happily just to say that beautiful guy's name.

"WHAT THE FUCK."


	5. Chapter 5

***just a liiiiiittle bit of filth, I warned you***

 

"Kihyun, I'm afraid. How if he'll kill me today?" Hoseok munched on his waffles slowly.

"He won't, Hoseok." Kihyun assured. "Moreover, you have to take the responsibility. You kissed him, then you have to face the punishment."

"What kind of punishment?"

Kihyun shrugged. "He isn't easy to read. I can't predict anything." he then put a slice of waffle into his mouth. "The worst thing, maybe he'll make you stop coming to him again."

Hoseok's hand stilled in front of his mouth. "So... it is that bad?" he put his fork down again. "I shouldn't kissed him then..."

"I think, maybe it's better for both of you to be separated. I don't like the fact that he hurts you everytime he has the chance." Kihyun gulped a glass of water. "But, don't worry for now. Changkyun will make you safe."

And Hoseok let out a sigh to hear that, while Hyunwoo looked up from his waffles. "B-but I- I think- I- I like him, Kihyun..."

Kihyun rolled his eyes slowly. "Well, who doesn't?"

"I mean- in the term like I want him to make me his forever." Hoseok stabbed his fork on his waffles repeatedly. "I want... him."

"See? That's what I call, a hoe." Kihyun wiped some waffle crumbs on his lover's lips. "If you like him, up to you. Every single person has the right to like someone else, but you have to know who you are, Hoseok. I thought we talked about this? About you that will never be his type even in million years?"

"I know." Hoseok answered simply. "I know this is so wrong."

"No, Hoseok, it's not wrong." Hyunwoo interrupted. "I know it's also hard for you because, I guess, this is the first time you ever like someone as much as your daddy, but Hoseok, Hyungwon is so popular. He has many fans inside and outside school, and you're risking your life enough just to stay beside him."

"What do you mean, Hyunwoo? I'm safe with him."

"You're safe with him, but not with his fans. You'll know what I mean later if you keep your fanboy side on fire like that."

"What is fanboy, Kihyun?" Hoseok put a slice of waffle inside his mouth. "Like I'm showing to other people that I like him so much?"

"Exactly."

"But you said before that I can... take a liking to someone I want?" Hoseok frowned. "Is it really a big problem if I started to like my daddy?"

"I'm not saying it's a problem, but dangerous." Kihyun corrected. "Why don't you just like someone as normal as you? Why it should be him?"

"So you're saying my daddy isn't a normal person?" Hoseok frowned more. "I also don't want to have this feeling, because I'm afraid he'll upset if he knows, but... you know... I can't help myself... I love it to be near him. I always feel so safe and happy."

"Oh, Babe, I think Hoseok is fallin' love right now." Hyunwoo sighed.

 

 

 

 

"Hoseok!"

"Oh my God." Hoseok clutched his chest in an instant. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." the other smiled sheepishly. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

Hoseok looked up to those wolf-like eyes curiously. "Are you... planning to suck me again?"

Changkyun laughed out loud. "Oh God, that sounds so wrong."

Hoseok blinked in confusion. "What is it that sounds so wrong? But I can't go with you if you want to suck me again."

"Oh, whyyy?" Changkyun pouted playfully. "I love to give that mark to you. Aren't we friends now?"

"But... my housemate said that this isn't something that friends usually do." Hoseok touched the hickey slowly. "And... I don't want to make Hyungwon upset again..."

Changkyun shook his head in disbelief. "Are you for real? Still sticking with him eventhough he hurted you last time? Are you actually have a pain kink or something?"

"What is a kink?" Hoseok frowned. "Where are you gonna take me tonight, anyway?"

"Dinner." Changkyun smiled, big hand crept up to rub the latter's neck, right above the mark he left there. "I'm not so sure if it's something that Hyungwon saw on you, but maybe he's right."

"What? I... don't understand." Hoseok shook his head in confusion. "What something?"

"Sorry." a tall lanky guy interrupted them, walking behind Changkyun to open his locker and took some books from there.

"H-hyungwon..." Hoseok reached forward, gripping shakily to the taller's arm. "It- it's not what it's- look like..."

"Look." Hyungwon turned around after locked his locker again. "I don't care with anything that both of you do, okay? You're his anyway."

"No- please, I'm y-yours..." Hoseok reached for those long fingers gently. "I- I don't want to be- anyone else's..."

Hyungwon looked up to Changkyun, who was leaning comfortably on a wall behind Hoseok small frame. "Meet me after school later, Baby Boy."

Hoseok nodded obediently, saw how Hyungwon slipped his fingers away from his hold and left just like that. He didn't know why, but he felt like something stung unbearably in his heart.

*

Hoseok fidgetting nervously on his bag straps. Many of students already came out from the classroom, but none of them was his owner. _Did he skip the class again?_

"Baby."

Hoseok looked up immediately. "D-daddy."

"What's wrong? You seems so tensed." Hyungwon blinked to his nerd. "Do you have an appointment with Changkyun? Just go then, it's okay."

"N-no, I don't have it. I- just thought you skipped your class... again." Hoseok smiled sheepishly while eyeing the taller's hand. He didn't know why he loved holding those hands and felt so safe just to intertwine them together. Hyungwon chuckled to hear that.

Or maybe Hyungwon actually could hear his minds. He followed the other's gaze, opened his hand in front of Hoseok's, and his nerd wasted no time to grab it tightly. "Have you got your permission to come with me from your owner?"

Hoseok blinked in confusion. "My owner? But, you're my owner? Should I ask a permission from you first?"

Hyungwon giggled. "Changkyun is your owner now, isn't he?"

"No." Hoseok answered firmly. "I'm yours. I- I'll always be y-yours... f-forever."

"Really?" Hyungwon smiled amusedly to the other. "Anyway, Baby, I want to take you for dinner tonight."

Hoseok remembered Changkyun asked him for the exact same thing before. "Umm... sure."

"You can say no if you don't want it. I'm not gonna force you again, like before." Hyungwon put his free hand deep in his pants pocket. "It's optional, though."

"N-no, I want to! Please! Take me!" Hoseok didn't care if he sounded so desperate that time, he just wanted to spend more time with his owner. _Did he already say that Hyungwon make him feels safe?_

"Okay." Hyungwon smiled, softly this time, and Hoseok's heart fluttered.

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, it looks like a mess because I live alone." Hyungwon stepped on his shoes while opened his front door gently.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind it at all." Hoseok followed his owner to let go of his shoes before scanned that big house with one quick stare. _Where's the mess? It's so neat and clean, though._

"I'll change my clothes first before walk you home-"

"N-no, no, it's okay. I can be here until our dinner time..." Hoseok bit his bottom lip nervously when he saw Hyungwon looked at him in confusion. "... or... okay, take your time."

Hyungwon giggled to hear a sigh escaped from his nerd's lips. "Follow me." and Hoseok obeyed right away. He left his bag on the sofa just like that before made his way upstairs. "Are you sure you don't want to go home first?"

Hoseok nodded. He nervously sat on Hyungwon's bed side when the taller asked him to come closer. "Or... if I- disturbing your rest time... I can-"

"No." Hyungwon answered right away. "Why are you always look that afraid of me? Come closer, accompany me to sleep."

Hoseok must be lying if he said his heart wasn't pounding erratically for now. "I'm- what...?"

"Accompany me to sleep." Hyungwon repeated again, while already buried his side face on the pillow. "Here, here." he tapped another pillow beside him repeatedly. "It's still couple of hours before the sky's getting dark, anyway."

"Re-really? Is- is that- o-okay?"

"Sure." Hyungwon mumbled again from his pillow. "You already kissed me anyway. I have nothing to lose to you, though."

Hoseok froze on his spot to hear that. He buried his face on the pillow to hide his already red face from Hyungwon's blunt words. God, this pillow really smells like him... "I- I'm so sorry- about that... I- I'll take the punishment..."

"What kind of punishment do you want me to do?" Hyungwon blindly reached for Hoseok's hand but ended up grazing over his nerd's face.

"E-everything you want..." Hoseok couldn't help himself to kiss Hyungwon's long fingers over his lips and cheek.

"I want to fuck you." Hyungwon sighed. "But no."

Hoseok's hands trembling so hard behind the blanket. "W-why? Y-you can do anything to me... and I'll o-obey..."

"Although I'm a bad person, Baby, I'm not that kind of person who will force you to do something you didn't want just to make you regret it right after."

Hoseok blinked in confusion. "Why should I regret it? I believe you."

"No. It's not that easy." Hyungwon smiled while his eyes still remained close. "You have to do it with someone you love."

"So... I can't do it with you?"

"No." Hyungwon buried his face deeper on his pillow. "But if we're end up as lover somewhere in the future, maybe... maybe we can."

Hoseok's heart shattered. "Do you... have someone you really love for now, so... that's why you don't want to do it with me?"

"No, Baby." Hyungwon peeked one eye open. "I don't have anyone for now, but I know you don't love me like that, so we can't do it."

"H-how if I say... I love you... like that? Will you do it with me then, Daddy?"

Hyungwon rubbed Hoseok's side face gently. "I just don't want to ruin you. You're too pure, okay? Besides... everything we have now isn't a lifetime agreement, we'll be separated after we graduated, right?"

"B-but I- I don't want to be separated with you." Hoseok kissed Hyungwon's thumb over his lips. "I- I'm okay... if it's become... a lifetime agreement..."

"Why?" Hyungwon was fully opened his eyes now. "Why do you want to make it a lifetime agreement? Why don't you want to be separated with me?"

"I- I don't know... I- I just feel so safe with you. I want to be close as long as p-possible."

"I hurt you all the time, remember? It's impossible for you to feel safe with me." Hyungwon frowned in confusion. "But Changkyun will. He'll make you safe, I'm positive."

"B-but I-" Hoseok scooted closer to Hyungwon, buried himself to the taller's embrace. "- I just want you. I don't want to be anyone else's."

Hyungwon giggled. "Do you like me that much, huh?"

Hoseok nodded in Hyungwon's chest. "I just want to be with you. I like you so much."

"Really? Do you like me, or do you love me?"

"What- what's the difference, Daddy?" Hoseok looked up to his owner, while Hyungwon tangled his long fingers in the latter's hair.

"If you love someone, you'll sacrifice everything just to make them happy." Hyungwon kissed his nerd's forehead deeply. "Huh, do you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. I'll do anything to make you happy." Hoseok smiled wider. "It's okay if you're not feeling the same... I'm happy enough to let you know this thing... that I feel..."

"Thank you for already loving me that much." Hyungwon smiled teasingly before took Hoseok's glasses off from his eyes.

"D-daddy- I- can't see without them..." Hoseok tried to reach for Hyungwon's hands to take his glasses back, but nothing. He didn't know that his glasses already placed on the night stand. "D-daddy- please..."

"Shh, close your eyes." Hyungwon whispered slowly, made Hoseok shut his mouth again and did as told. "I want to teach you something."

"Teach me something? With closed eyes?" Hoseok whispered back.

Hyungwon giggled again. "Just feel it... and you have to know, that this is, how you do it right."

Hoseok felt something soft pressed on his lips second after and his heart felt like it would burst anytime soon. He tried to kiss back, to convince his owner that he was actually that ready to give him everything he wanted. And Hyungwon sucked on his bottom lip, made him let out a needy moan while he lost everything he thoughts before. No wonder Kihyun said he was the luckiest guy on earth to have the chance to get closer to him...

Hyungwon licked Hoseok's lips slowly before thrusting his tongue inside. Hoseok gasped, hands gripping desperately to the taller's arms while his owner sucked on his tongue. He felt too much but not enough in the same time, didn't want everything to stop, right before his lungs burned and Hyungwon made them parted to catch their breaths. "Do you like it?"

Hoseok nodded eagerly, lip mindlessly bitten while he tried to make his breaths even out again. "I- like it so much- t-thank you, Daddy..."

Hyungwon chuckled to see his nerd already became a mess, just from a single kiss. "Did Changkyun do that to you too, before?"

"N-no." Hoseok back to bury his face on the taller's chest. "He didn't do anything to me."

"Are you trying to lie to me again? Seriously?" Hyungwon slipped his hand inside Hoseok's uniform, feeling the soft skin all over.

Hoseok shivered. "N-no, r-really... j-just this mark- b-but nothing more..." he bit his bottom lip harder to restrain some whines that threatened to come out from his throat.

"How did it feel back then? Hurt?"

"It stings." Hoseok shut his eyes tight when he felt Hyungwon unbuckled his belt and slipped his hand inside his pants.

"Really? Then he didn't do it right." the taller grazing his fingertips over Hoseok's thigh teasingly.

"A-and how is the- right method to- do it, D-daddy?"

Hyungwon felt like Hoseok's voice became huskier now, and he couldn't help himself to mouthing along the latter's neck. "Are you trying to seduce me now, huh?"

"W-what is se-duce, Daddy?"

Hyungwon refused to answer, slipping his hand between Hoseok's inner thighs that made his forearm directly pressed over the latter's crotch.

"D-daddy-!"

Hyungwon hummed while moving his lips to look for Hoseok's sensitive spot, before in the end he decided to suck where Changkyun's mark was. To cover that bruise with his own. He was _that_ kind of jealous and possessive person anyway.

Hoseok failed to restrain his moan. He then grabbed his owner's head and tangled his fingers with those soft brown hair. "D-daddy-" he let out a shaky breath, lips red from how hard he bit them to drown out the moans.

"That's how you do it right." Hyungwon gave a final kiss to the blooming red mark, and Hoseok shamelessly whined when his owner pulled his face away from his neck, those long fingers back to buckle his belt again.

"Is- is that what making out means, Daddy?" Hoseok still run out of breath while Hyungwon staring at him fondly.

"Yes, more or less." Hyungwon back to nip Hoseok's bottom lip slowly. "How do you know it? You're supposed to be innocent!"

*

"C-changkyun, I'm s-sorry, I can't make it." Hoseok whispered apologetically to the phone, while Hyungwon staring at him from across the table.

"What?! Why?! I already booked the place for us!"

"I-I'm s-sorry once again- H-Hyungwon asked me to dinner too... and you know I can't refuse it. I'm his, Changkyun." Hoseok bit his bottom lip nervously. "M-maybe next time, o-okay?"

"I don't understand you." Changkyun sighed. "Whatever." and the line cut off abruptly.

"Changkyun-!" Hoseok unconsciously let out a huff when he saw their call already ended. He then typed some apologetic messages to the other, before tossed his phone inside his bag, back to focus on his owner again. "I-I'm sorry for already make you waiting."

Hyungwon waved his hand, but Hoseok could see annoyance clearly written on his face. "Maybe it's better for you to reject me in the first time, anyway."

"Why?" Hoseok blinked slowly. "We're fine, don't worry. It's pure my decision that I want to go with you, so it's okay. Really."

Hyungwon nodded slowly, threw his gaze anywhere else but Hoseok. "If you're done, we'll go now."

"B-but w-why is it so sudden?"

"I'm tired." Hyungwon clenched his jaw tightly. "I want to go home."

"H-hyungwon, are you okay? Do you want me to get you some medicines?" Hoseok reached for the taller's hand above the table.

"No. I'll be fine."

Hoseok still felt uneasy for unknown reason just to see Hyungwon's sudden changed behaviour. The annoyance already disappeared from that beautiful face now, and the nerd couldn't read anything anymore. "We- we can go home now."

Hyungwon stood up, reaching for his jacket over the back of his chair and walked away to the cashier. Hoseok wanted to stop him, wanted to spend their time much longer, but he didn't know why Hyungwon's back looked so cold and distant.

"Daddy..." Hoseok voiced out when they already out from the cafe. "What's wrong? Did I make any mistakes again?"

Hyungwon sighed. "No."

Hoseok nodded, still had huge suspicion that Hyungwon became like this because of him. _Well, he always made his owner upset, maybe this time too._ "To be honest, I... w-want to be with you much longer... b-but I know y-you're not feeling good- b-but again w-will you promise to ask me to go out again some times?"

"We'll see about that."

Hoseok's heart ached to hear the unsure on the taller's words. _Did he just... ruin everything between them now?_ "M-may I- hold your hand?"

Hyungwon looked at him for a second before pulled his left hand from the pants pocket. "Are you cold?"

"J-just a little." Hoseok reached for the latter's hand and intertwined them gently. "I- I'm sorry... if I did silly mistakes again. P-please don't be upset at me..." he pressed his body closer to Hyungwon, hand gripped tighter. "I'm sorry."

"If you don't feel like you're doing any mistakes, you don't have to apologize." Hyungwon answered slowly. "Why are you keep apologizing to me eventhough you didn't know what's wrong with you, huh?"

"I just don't want you to go away... I- I'll do anything to be always close to you..." Hoseok buried his face deeply on the taller's upper arm. "D-don't go, p-please."

"I'm not going anywhere." Hyungwon giggled before ruffled his nerd's hair fondly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"A-are you promise?" Hoseok looked up to Hyungwon, right when Kihyun opened the front door to yell at him but shut his mouth again immediately. "P-please promise me y-you won't leave..."

"Hey, Baby, look at me." Hyungwon, clearly didn't know that Kihyun spied them from the front door, let go of their intertwined hands and cupped the blonde's face gently. "Why are you like this? Huh? Why?"

"I- I love you."

"And then?"

"Please don't go, I'm sorry if I unpurposely make you upset like usual... I'm so sorry... please." Hoseok clutched Hyungwon's jacket tightly.

"I'm not upset, okay? Stop apologizing, you're not doing any mistakes, Baby Boy." Hyungwon chuckled when Hoseok moved forward, buried himself in his owner's embrace.

"I love you, Daddy." Hoseok's desperate voice muffled in Hyungwon's shirt, but the other could hear him clearly.

"I know, Baby." Hyungwon rubbed softly over Hoseok's nape before left a deep kiss on his forehead. "Go inside now, it's getting colder."

"But I don't want to..." Hoseok whined, quickly made grabby hands to the other when Hyungwon broke their hugs. "Take me home with you..."

"You're already in front of your house now." Hyungwon caressed Hoseok's chubby cheeks gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Stop being a baby." and Hoseok pouted immediately to hear that. "Okay okay, you're my baby. Stop giving me that face. Go now. Good night, Baby Boy. Hope you'll have a sweet dream."

Hoseok broke into wide smile, nodded happily before left some kisses on his Hyungwon's palms. "Good night, Daddy."

 

 

 

 

"Woah, woah. Shit gets down really fast." Kihyun paced back and forth in their kitchen, a glass of water gripped tightly on one of his hand. "It's such a pity why my honey bear already asleep in this hour."

"Who do you talking to, Kihyun?" Hoseok blinked confusedly to the pink haired man before threw his bag on the couch.

"I'm talking to myself, about you and your fucking beautiful daddy."

"Huh?" Hoseok sat down on the kitchen stool now, while still eyeing his busy housemate. "What happened with me and my daddy?"

"How can you casually held his hand and hugged him and told him that YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM, Hoseok!"

"I just love him, not fucking." Hoseok shook his head to correct the other. "Besides, he's my daddy, what's wrong with that, though?"

"He's Chae Hyungwon. Chae Fucking Hyungwon, and he kissed an useless nerd like you! Even said that YOU'RE HIS BABY! I almost fainted just to hear that, Hoseok! Oh God! Why is my honey bear already asleep? I want to- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR NECK! Changkyun did that to you again?!"

"What's the point of yelling in this time, Kihyun? We can talk for good!" Hoseok rolled his eyes lazily. "First, although you said I'm useless, but it's me who have the chance to get closer to him and become his baby. I know you're jealous about that fact, thank you very much. Second, your honey bear needs more time to hibernate before you could straddling him again, you pervert pink man. And third, it's not Changkyun's, but Hyungwon's."

And Kihyun's glass slipped from those delicate fingers before the pink haired man looked at his housemate in horror. "THAT'S HYUNGWON'S?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hyungwon sat comfortably on the railing, big brown eyes never leaving the east building, where he could see his nerd laughed with someone. And who was that someone? Changkyun. He groaned in disbelief. _Why should he felt something like this? Hoseok was just his slave, his toy, and he couldn't feel something like jealousy burned inside him like this, right?_

But Hoseok made him upset, many of times, because of his pure innocence. He said he loved him, he loved the feeling of Hyungwon kissed him, he loved to hold Hyungwon's hand and always wanted to be near him. But his genuine concern when he told Changkyun he had dinner with Hyungwon before, woke something dark inside the taller's chest. Hyungwon didn't know why he suddenly mad just to see both of them together, and he tried all his best to shake that feeling off.

 _If Changkyun wants to have him, he'll have him. It's fine. It should be fine. I don't care._ Hyungwon sighed while closing his eyes tight. _It's insane. What is this feeling actually? I can't feel something like this to him. He's just my toy. My toy. I should make him stop to go near me again._

 

 

 

 

"H-hyungwon, I'm sorry I'm late... h-have you feel better?" Hoseok smiled shyly at the taller. "D-do you have any homeworks?"

"Why are you here? I don't remember asked you to meet me after school." Hyungwon glanced at his nerd with cold stare.

"I- I just want to make sure y-you are okay... c-can't I see you even if you're not asking for it?"

"I'm fine, see?" Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders casually. "So you can stop worrying about me and focus on your date."

"W-what d-date? I'm not dating anyone..." Hoseok looked so sad, hands fidgetted nervously on his bag straps to restrain him for reaching the taller's bigger ones. "I- I already said t-that I l-love you."

"And do you think I'll believe that bullshit?" Hyungwon lifted Hoseok's chin harshly, made the latter shut his eyes tight, afraid that his owner would hurt him. "You're saying that to everyone who make you safe, until you got their hearts, right?"

"N-no, I- I'm not saying that to everyone. I- I only say that to y-you... I j-just love y-you and want to be y-yours..."

"You want to be mine, huh?" Hyungwon scoffs, while his nerd opened his eyes slowly and nodded. His dark orbs covered in fear and Hyungwon's heart ached to see that. "Why do you want to be mine? You'll end up dying in my hands if that's the case. You know how abusive I am to you."

"B-because I- I love you... y-you said if you love someone you'll sacrifice everything just to make them happy... and I- I'll do anything to make you happy... even if you'll hurt me everytime..."

"I don't understand you." Hyungwon retreated his hand back, made Hoseok immediately looked down, staring unfocusly to the taller's hand beside his lanky figure. "You have Changkyun with you, he'll protect you all the time and yet, you keep choosing me? I'm your bullies, Hoseok. You're not supposed to be in love with me."

"B-but I never considering you as my bullies." Hoseok bit his bottom lip nervously. "Y-you own me. And I believe you."

"Even if I hurt you like this?" Hyungwon threw his fist on the latter's jaw, made him fell down immediately onto the floor. "You still believe me?"

Hoseok was shaking, lips splitted again and blood dripped in his chin. "I- I believe you t-that you do all the abusive things because of my mistakes t-that make y-you upset..."

Hyungwon crouched in front of his trembling nerd. "What did you say?"

Hoseok gulped in fear. "I believe you that i-it's my fault that makes you b-become this abusive."

"So, now you're blaming yourself because of my abusive behaviours?" the taller raised one of his eyebrows amusedly. "What did I do in my past life until I have someone as pure as you as mine, though? Baby Boy, I'm not deserve you, you know that?" he wipes Hoseok's blood with his back hand gently. "It's not your fault, Baby, but I just love to see you suffer. You hear me?"

Hoseok's eyes widen in surprise. "B-but w-why? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. I just love to see the fear in your beautiful eyes." Hyungwon smiled before left a deep kiss on Hoseok's forehead. "I like you so much, Baby Boy, until the point where I want to make you drowning in pain... with my own hands. I'm that psycho, I know, and you keep choosing me. I don't understand."

"Hyung." Hyungwon looked up to a wolf-like eyed guy who was sighed while leaning on a wall nearby. "Stop, will you?"

"He keeps run to me, how can I'm not having a little fun with him, Changkyun?" Hyungwon pouted. "You'll be safer with him, I guarantee you." he caressed Hoseok's cheek that made the latter leaned to the touch immediately. "Stay away from me before I'll really break you into pieces, you hear me?"

"B-but w-why? Y-you k-kissed me, y-you marked me, y-you promised me you won't leave... and why are you become like this all of sudden? W-what exactly I do wrong? I- I'm sorry, Daddy." Hoseok held the other's hand in his face. "I- I'm sorry, I really am."

"You make me mad, you know that?" Hyungwon hissed into his nerd face, foreheads bumping gently, but Hoseok still shivered from the sudden actions. "Why are you making me feel something like this? I hate you."

"D-daddy, I- I'm s-sorry... p-please don't be mad at me, don't hate me... I'm sorry..."

"Keep making me mad, and I'll ruin you more, Baby Boy." Hyungwon smiled into Hoseok's trembling lips. "Stay away from me."

"H-hyungwon!" Hoseok tried to reach for the taller's hands, to make him stopped, but Hyungwon already stood up and smirked wickedly to Changkyun.

"Make sure you treat him well. Don't let him go near me again."

And Hoseok's heart ached to hear that.

*

"Hoseok?"

Hoseok refused to look up from his pillow.

"I know you're not sleeping. What happened to you? It's not usual for you to already come home in this hour? Don't you have another date with your daddy?"

Hoseok sighed. "No."

"What happened with your voice? Are you crying? Hoseok! Look at me!"

The blond haired guy still stubbornly hid his face before Kihyun succeed to make him apart from his pillow. "Oh God, you got beaten again? And what happened with your puffy eyes? Why are you crying, huh, why?"

"You know how he kissed me yesterday..." Hoseok staring unfocusly to Hyunwoo's figure on the door frame. "And today he said I make him mad, he hates me, and he didn't want me to go near him again... I don't know, Kihyun... what did I do wrong until he changed that drastic. He hugged me yesterday... and you know Changkyun's mark replaced by his now, but he hit me again and said I have to stay away from him... I don't know, Kihyun... I don't understand him..."

"And why are you crying? I told you to stay away from him but you don't want to listen." Kihyun wiped the other's tears gently. "He doesn't deserve you. Just go away from him, Hoseok."

"He- he said that too... that he doesn't deserve me... that I'm too pure... why is he become like this... I love him so much..."

Hyunwoo sighed from the door. "Just yesterday we talked about it... and now you're already this broken hearted? Should I go and talk to him?"

"N-no! P-please, Hyunwoo! I don't want him to be mad than this... I- I'll be okay... I just... a little bit emotional, I think..."

Kihyun sighed. "Let me clean your wounds."

"But I still want to see him... to make sure he's okay... he said he's tired yesterday... I don't want him to be sick..."

"Stop your naive ass, Hoseok." Kihyun pulled the blond haired guy from his bed slowly. "He hurted you, he said you make him mad and you're still that affectionate towards him? He'll hurt you more, Hoseok. Stop putting your life on the edge, he could kill you for real."

Hoseok sighed. "Okay."

 

 

 

 

"What happened with that face? Still hurt?" Changkyun touched Hoseok's lips gently. "I feel really sorry for you."

"No need." Hoseok grinned. "It's just my daily life. Got beaten and hurt. No worries, Changkyun."

"What do you mean by no worries? He could hurt you badly if I wasn't there before." Changkyun sighed. "Something must be happened to him, he's not usually that wild to people."

"He's not. He just does that abusive things to me. Not with another people." Hoseok sighed back. "Maybe I really make him mad and that's the truth, that he hates me."

"He won't keep you close if he hates you, Hoseok."

"Not anymore. You heard it by yourself, right, how he threw me away to you like an useless toy? Minhyuk is right, he would ditch me after he's bored."

"Hoseok-" Changkyun didn't know what was the best words to comfort the other, so he decided to distract the nerd's minds. "Can you hold my hand? I'm cold."

"Oh really?" Hoseok rubbed his hands together before wrapped them around Changkyun's. "You should tell me earlier. Is it better now?"

The wolf-like eyed guy smiled softly. "You're too pure for this world. I just want to protect you."

"You can protect me." Hoseok smiled back. "Should we have dinner now?"

"Of course."

"I'll pay this time?"

"Nope." Changkyun shook his head firmly.

"Why don't you allow me to pay? You always pay the whole things since our first dinner together!"

Changkyun pouted to the blond haired guy. "I don't have a reason. I just don't want you to pay, is that such a big deal? Besides, I iniated the whole things, of course I have to pay!"

"Just ask for a payment to me and I'll pay, Changkyun. Or at least let me pay a half!" Hoseok sulked. "I get it if you're rich and all, but I don't want to owe something to someone, okay? Moreover to my own friend."

"Your special friend, you mean?" Changkyun teased.

"Yeah, okay, my special friend. Happy now? Will you let me pay this time?"

"No." Changkyun stuck his tongue out to the latter. "Why don't you want to just enjoy our date and not thinking about anything else?"

"Because like I said before, I don't want to owe something to someone, moreover to you, my special friend, okay? Should we really have to bicker here?" Hoseok threw his gaze to his surroundings, where some people who walked pass them staring with confused face. "We already look like the old couple on dramas."

"Exactly. Why don't you let your date to pay the whole things and you just need to give me your hugs in return then, deal?"

Hoseok sighed again. "Let me pay this time, and I'll give you my hugs. Or I won't come to your invitation to date again, ever."

"Really? Would you refuse my invitation if I don't let you pay this time?" Changkyun looked at Hoseok surprisedly. "You really have the heart to make me sad?"

"I don't care." Hoseok stuck his tongue to the latter. "I can go back now, anyway. Bye, Changkyun."

"No! Okay, okay. You'll pay this time. Just this time, okay? Give me your hug."

Hoseok chuckled before stepped forward, burying himself on Changkyun's arms. "This is such a good deal, Changkyun. Thank you."

"You're really something else, you know that?" Changkyun hugged back as tight before stole a simple peck on the blonde's cheek.

"Hey, stop kissing me in public!" Hoseok hit playfully on Changkyun's back that earned a happy giggle from the wolf-like eyed guy.

 

 

 

 

"You look so stressed. What happened to you actually?" a lovely dimpled guy looked confusedly to Hyungwon.

"I'm not...?" and the taller huffed.

"Lie to me again."

"I'm not stressed, Heonie."

"For real?" the guy chuckled teasingly. "I know you like an open book, Hyungwon."

"I just don't want to talk about this right now." Hyungwon wrapped his right arm over the other's shoulder. "And don't you dare to make me loose tonight, Jooheon."

"Of course, I will." the guy, Jooheon, smiled widely. "I love you so much, I just want to see you smile again."

"I don't deserve you, right, baby angel?" Hyungwon smiled sincerely to the dimpled guy.

"Of course, little prince. You'll never deserve me." Jooheon smiled back before hugged the latter's waist gently. "The usual bar, baby?"

"Wherever you want, honey bee." Hyungwon nuzzled his face on Jooheon's neck playfully.

"Exactly. Why don't you let your date to pay the whole things and you just need to give me your hugs in return, deal?"

"Let me pay this time, and I'll give you my hugs. Or I won't come to your invitation to date again, ever."

"Really? Would you refuse my invitation if I don't let you pay this time? You really have the heart to make me sad?"

"I don't care."

"What the fuck is wrong with these bickering people?" Hyungwon glared to the two guys who were standing by the traffic lights deathly. "Just shut the fuck up and disappear-" his sentences stopped in an instant when he saw a glimpse of that blonde guy with his back facing him, and the another guy hugged him tight while stole a light peck, and suddenly that midnight blue haired guy looked so familiar to Hyungwon. "Fuck."

"What happened, Won-ah? Stop cursing, it's bad for your tongue."

"Can we just- please just go." Hyungwon swallowed something bitter in his throat while impatiently waited for the green light to blink.

"What happened? Hyungwon?"

"Do you miss the love of your life?" Hyungwon gave up, staring at Jooheon with desperate face.

"Changkyun? Where is he?" the taller pointed Changkyun with his chin, and Jooheon immediately run into him. "Kyun-ah!" he hugged the younger tight.

The blond haired guy took a step back from the hugging duo, darting his gaze anywhere before his dark orbs met Hyungwon's and he looked down in an instant.

 _I just love you, you said?_ Hyungwon scoffed with his own thoughts. _I know better then believing you, Baby Boy. But it's fine, it's better like this. Stay away from me, bury yourself on Changkyun's and forget me, so I can forget these weird feelings too..._

"A-are y-you cold?"

Hyungwon looked up to see the guy he really wished to push away fidgetting nervously in front of him right now. "What do you want?"

"I- I j-just asking if y-you cold..." a shudder of fear visible in Hoseok's body, but he still managed to meet the taller's eyes for a moment. "I- I have h-hot packs."

"Hoseok." Hyungwon said, cold, and made the said guy looked down again in an instant. "Is it not clear enough for you? I said, stay away from me before I'll really hurt you badly. Just go with your boyfriend, I don't care."

"B-but I- I- he- isn't my boyfriend- we just-"

"I don't care." Hyungwon hissed to the blonde's forehead. "Take this and leave." he kissed the exposed skin slowly. "Stop run to me."

Hoseok bit his bottom lip and looked up, met Hyungwon's big brown eyes with such sadness in those dark orbs. "I- I can't stop..."

"You really want to die, huh?"

"I- I just want to see you everyday, j-just hurt me... j-just do anything you want- b-but don't push me away-"

"Hoseok!" they could hear Changkyun's deep voice called. "C'mon."

"H-hyungwon, d-daddy p-please..." Hoseok reached for the taller's hand and intertwined theirs gently. "I'm fine with every abusive things you do, as long as... you let me always close to you."

"Let's go, baby prince." Jooheon hugged Hyungwon's back from behind, made the taller's and Hoseok's hands apart in an instant.


	7. Chapter 7

***filth again, just a little though, lol you know I'm bad at something hot***

-

"Chae Hyungwon."

"Here, Sir." Hyungwon raised his right hand, sleepy sticked heavy in his eyes.

"Oh, you're coming? You're rarely come in my class." the teacher scoffed. "And where's your assignments?"

Hyungwon darted his gaze slowly to his left, where Hoseok looked back at him with apologetic stare. "I forgot," the nerd mouthed wordlessly.

"I forgot to bring them, Sir." the taller answered, gaze back to meet his teacher's and showed the most convincing face he could ever made.

"Are you for real?" the teacher staring at him from above his thick glasses. "You forgot to bring them or you didn't do it yet, to be honest?"

"I made it, Sir. I promise." Hyungwon raised his pinky. "I'll collect them to you tomorrow, I promise."

The teacher huffed annoyedly. "Fine. You're lucky you're genius, Chae Hyungwon. Bring your assignments to my desk tomorrow, alright? They're important for the additions of your final score later."

"Yes, Sir, I promise. I apologize, once again." Hyungwon stood up and bowed politely, before sat down again while Minhyuk by his side trying to supress his laughs.

The teacher just waved his hand casually. "Choi Youngjae."

"Here, Sir."

"What the fuck?" Minhyuk hissed to Hyungwon, amazed by how fast he could make the teacher let him go just like _that_ , just from his fake innocent actions. "Just being a mentalist or something, you can rule the world just from your sickening kitten eyes."

"Shh." Hyungwon put his index finger tight in front of his lips. "Just shut the fuck up." he said before let out a simple giggle.

Hoseok chewed his bottom lip nervously. Everybody in their school knew how powerful Hyungwon was with their teachers, with just a simple pleading eyes and apology, they would let him go that easy. But something still gnawing in Hoseok's chest, he knew it was gonna be the last time he could breath properly before Hyungwon definitely broke him into pieces. He was so sure of that.

Closing his eyes, he let out a desperate sigh before mumbled a hopeless, "I'll die today."

 

 

 

 

"Why are you shivering? Are you cold?" Changkyun blinked at Hoseok worriedly.

"I'll die today, Changkyun."

"What's that supposed to mean? What happened? Did those beasts threatening you again?"

"No." Hoseok taking a desperate deep breath. "I- f-forgot to bring H-hyungwon's assignments- he- he'll definitely beat me up for this, r-right?"

"Hey, it's okay, don't panic." Changkyun giggled. "You're so cute when stuttering, though."

"I-it's not the right time to say something like that, Changkyun!" Hoseok slapped Changkyun's forearm slightly. "Ah, he'll be taking my last breath away. I'm positive."

"Stop your dramatic ass, Hoseok." Changkyun rolled his eyes in disbelief. "A little hurt, of course, but won't be any killing. Believe me."

"C-changkyun I- I think I-"

"Oh God, you're really think that hard of this problem? He won't kill you, Hoseok. I guarantee you. I'll be there to stop him if he would, okay? Stop panicking, it's okay. Anyway, wanna have an ice cream date tonight?"

"Sure, if I could make it this day." Hoseok sighed. "Anyway, who's that guy from last night? He seems so fond of you."

"Eyyyy, are you jealous?" Changkyun teased. "He's Hyungwon's childhood friend. They almost can't be separated if reunited, but Jooheon went to different school since junior high, so they just meet for some times. I also didn't know that he's coming back yesterday, and Minhyuk loves him a lot, though, for your information."

Hoseok nodded in understandment. "He loves Hyungwon a lot too, I guess."

"They grossingly love each other, but not in that kind of love. Do you know what I mean?"

Hoseok nodded again. "Just a very very close friend?"

Changkyun hums. "I thought you'll be jealous of that guy, but of course, you make my hope sank as soon as it flew."

Hoseok giggled. "Seriously? Why should I be jealous with that guy, though? He looks lovely, of course you, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon love him a lot. I understand."

"Will you be jealous if I say I ever had some kind of special relationship with him before?"

"Oh?" Hoseok blinked. "Special relationship? Like what you have with me now? Having dinner and all?"

"I dated him, Hoseok."

"Ah!" Hoseok gasped. "And why did both of you break up then? He looks still in love with you, though?"

Changkyun sighed. "Still no single emotion of jealousy?"

"Keep trying, cheesy man." Hoseok stuck out his tongue playfully. "Why Changkyun, why?"

"I can't have a long distance relationship, and we broke up. Just it."

"Why? Why can't you have it?"

"Because I'm the kind of that typical gross guy in love? Want to always beside him, seeing him, and anything? So it couldn't work that well for us."

"Ah..." Hoseok nodded in understandment again. "And do you still love him? Like when both of you got into the relationship before?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your peaceful talks." a beautiful guy smiled to the duo and Hoseok's heart stopped for a moment. "I want you to meet me in home after school, Hoseok. And I'm leaving now, please continue."

"What? In home?" Changkyun blinked in confusion. "He meant, his home?"

Hoseok sighed again. "Pray for me, I'll die today."

*

Hoseok knocked on the wooden door nervously. Hyungwon's assignments' book gripped tightly on his chest. He still managed to run back home to get them to minimize the punishment he probably would have today. He shivered just for thinking what kind of punishment his owner would do to him. To be honest, _he was afraid_.

And a tall lanky guy opened the front door slightly, before let the nerd in and closed the wooden thing again.

"A-are y-you already waited for so long, D-daddy?"

"Not really." Hyungwon yawned.

And the blonde shakily reached his hand forward, to give the assignments' book to his owner. "I- I'm s-sorry for already forgot to bring them t-today... I- I know I'm in fault, p-please punish me." he saw how casually Hyungwon took his book and threw it on the table just like that.

"Why? You seems to like me to punish you." Hyungwon rubbed his sleepy eyes slowly and Hoseok found him so adorable, so soft, like a kitten. "Besides, I'm not in my good condition for now. I could break you accidentally if you make me snap."

"W-what happened? A-are you okay? Do you w-want me to bring you something?"

Hyungwon leaned back on his sofa, eyes closed. "Why is it so hard to make you stay away from me for real? Tell me the truth, what do you want from me. I'm getting sick of this game."

Hoseok frowned. "W-what game? I- I never play with feelings- I- I also never feel something like this b-before- I- I just know that I- love you. I want to be close to you."

"You know what? There's no such thing named love in this world. It just a desperate bundle of lust, nothing more. So, just tell me what do you want from me. I'll give it to you, everything you want, but promise to stop run to me again after that."

"I- I don't understand you." Hoseok sat slowly on the table, between Hyungwon's lean thighs. "W-why are you suddenly become like t-this? We were fine the day before b-but you pushing me away on the next day. W-what did I do wrong? I d-don't understand."

"And why's that matter? Whether I'll push you away or fuck you senseless it isn't such a big deal. You agreed to be my slave, to do anything I say and I won't hurt you in return. But, do you actually do anything I say? You refused to stay away from me even if it basically keep you out from one of your bullies."

"B-but I agreed to be yours, and I don't find the best reasons to leave. I- I accept you for what you are. I- I'll still love you as much even if y-you're this abusive."

"What do you want from me? What do you see in me? Just tell me." Hyungwon sighed again before opening his eyes. "You really make it hard for me to throw away any weird feelings all over my chest."

"I- I just want you to let me always be c-close to you in general... keep holding me, h-hug me, and k-kiss me- I- I'm in love with y-your touch."

"See? That's why I said there's no such thing named love in this world. You love me just because you want me to keep touching you." Hyungwon opened his arms slowly. "Come here."

Hoseok moved forward in no time, straddled the taller's laps and buried his face deep on his owner's neck. "A-ctually i-it's not like t-that, D-daddy, I- I-"

"Shh." Hyungwon wrapped his arms protectively around Hoseok's small waist, rubbed his back second after. "I don't want to listen. Just shut up."

Hoseok bit his bottom lip to restrain any words to come out, and pressed his face deeper. "I- I'm sorry, Daddy." he inhaled the other's scent as much as he could. _Ah, this feeling is overwhelming. Am I in love? Or it's just lust like he said?_

Hyungwon just hummed while his sleepy face buried on Hoseok's chest. "Calm down. Why does your heartbeat getting faster? I'm not gonna hurt you, for now."

"Okay." Hoseok answered slowly, arms wrapped tighter around his owner's shoulders. _Why doesn't he want to take it if I actually am in love with him? Am I that bad? I always know that I'm not gonna deserve him._ The nerd sighed. _Stop dreaming, you pathetic nerd. You won't ever have him. Just forget about your innocent feelings and leave, like he said. He's sick of you._

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"N-no, I- I'm not." Hoseok buried his face deeper. "I- I just want you and me attached like this, f-forever."

And Hyungwon giggled to hear that. "Already picturing the future together with your Daddy, Baby Boy?"

Hoseok nodded. "I- I know I'm not deserve you b-but can't I imagine it, Daddy?"

"Of course you can." Hyungwon's rubs became softer and Hoseok's heart trembled. "It's me who don't deserve you, to be honest."

"W-why is it? Is it because I'm too innocent?"

"Exactly." Hyungwon giggled again. "But nevermind, you'll forget about those feelings after we separated later anyway."

"W-why should we separated, Daddy? W-where are you gonna go? Is it so far away? T-take me with you, Daddy-"

"Baby, you have your own life, of course I can't take you with me just like that." Hyungwon kissed Hoseok's clothed chest repeatedly. "How about your study? How about your housemate? Your family? Your future? You can't go with me."

"B-but w-why Daddy, I- I just want to be with you. I- I don't care with anything. W-where are you gonna go anyway?"

"I don't know? I'm not figuring out what would I do next, and I don't want you to go with me because maybe I'll fall in my way, hurt, abandoned and anything. I just don't want to take you to suffer together with me. If God allows, we'll meet again somewhere in the future, when we're much ready for anything, alright?"

"I don't understand." Hoseok opened his mouth over his owner's exposed shoulder. "You said you like to see me suffer, but why don't you want to see me suffering with you?"

Hyungwon sighed. "I... don't know? It's complicated. I can't figure out my feelings well."

"But it's okay, Daddy. I'll take everything. I'm okay with everything, as long as you're happy."

"I'm not deserve you for real, Baby Boy." Hyungwon hugged the latter tighter. "I hope you'll do well in the future, but I always know you will."

Hoseok nodded. "I'll do well, if you're there too, in my future."

"We'll see about that."

There was a deep silence between them after that, and Hoseok thought maybe the other already slept in his arms. But he was wrong. Hyungwon clearly closed his eyes, but he roamed his fingertips inside Hoseok's uniform while pressed their body closer. The blonde nerd felt like he would burst. "H-how is your ideal type, Daddy?"

"Huh?" Hyungwon stopped in his action biting the other's collar. "My ideal type? Why's that matter?"

"I- I want to be your ideal type e-even if I know I'm not deserve you for now... m-maybe I can be your ideal type someday..."

"You seems so in love with me, I don't understand." the taller giggled again on Hoseok's neck. "I love someone's sincerity, and someone's possessiveness. I love it to know that they're a little bit overprotective to me, and showing to others that I'm theirs."

Hoseok's heart sank. He couldn't protect himself from those beasts and Hyungwon wanted someone who was overprotective to him? _It was insane_. "I'll be that someone... someday."

"Just don't think about it too much." Hyungwon sighed again on his nerd's chest. "How about yours? Have you ever dated someone before?"

Hoseok shook his head shyly. "I never have anyone. And y-you're my ideal type."

"You like someone who's abusive to you?" Hyungwon looked up to see the other, but his nose bumped into Hoseok's jaw in an instant. "How's that possible?" he inhaled the blonde's scent there.

"I love it when you're so protective of me like this, so caring and lovely... so when you're become that abusive, the biggest part in me says it's not the real you, so I accept anything you do easily." Hoseok closed his eyes, content. "I already said this for millionth times before, that I'm fine with anything you do, the abusive things and all, as long you're... let me always be this close to you..."

"Me? Protective to you?" Hyungwon pressed his nose deeper on the latter's jaw. "I already asked Changkyun to treat you well, doesn't he do that to you?"

"He takes care of me well." Hoseok bit his bottom lip slowly. "B-but there's nothing deep behind it. Because we aren't love each other like I l-love you..."

"Changkyun will make you happier." Hyungwon back to bury his face on Hoseok's chest. "I saw how casual he hugged and kissed you last time, and I never saw you much happier than that. Especially with me. I keep hurting you, and you always cry for me because of that. I'm sorry I can't make you happy, but I'll let you have anything that always make you smile. In this case, Changkyun-"

Hoseok pulled his body away slightly, made Hyungwon opened his eyes and stopped in his words. "Stop talking about another people when we're together, would you? I'm getting sick to hear you throw me away to Changkyun. He takes care of me, sure, but I didn't see him like that. He makes me happy, sure, because he's my friend. Isn't friend supposed to make each other happy?"

"Yeah, of course." Hyungwon's hands left the nerd's waist slowly, and Hoseok immediately panicked.

_Did he say something wrong?_ "I- I mean, I d-don't like it to hear you talking about another people when it's just two of us. W-why don't you want to talk about us? Just us and nobody else?" Hoseok reached his owner's hands and put them back on his waist. "I- I just want it, I d-didn't mean anything bad. I- I'm sorry."

"You better learn to stop apologizing before I make you."

"How could you make me stop?" Hoseok raked his fingertips gently on the taller's nape. "I- it's a habit, I- I don't think I can stop. I- I'm sorr-"

And Hyungwon meant what he said. He pulled Hoseok's collar closer, made the other leaned down to him and melted into his kiss, again. "Tell me you're sorry." he mumbled on Hoseok's lips.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to misbehave." Hoseok whispered back on his owner's thick lips, eyes closed gently, before he opened his lips just enough to make the other's tongue to enter.

"You're sorry?" Hyungwon bit the blonde's bottom lip while squeezing his ass gently, letting out a delicious gasp from the other. "You didn't mean it."

"I- I mean it- I- uhh, Daddy-" Hoseok tangled his fingers in Hyungwon's brown hair, pulled it as close as possible. "I- I'm s-sorry, D-daddy- ah!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hyungwon stacked some books slowly inside his locker. _Two weeks_ , he sighed. The time flies so fast. _How Hoseok would react with this? Is he happy? I can't push him away again, I'm getting insane. I need to see him everyday or my heart won't-_

"Daddy, I missed you!" someone rushed to hug the taller's body tight, made him forgot immediately what he thoughts before.

Hyungwon turned around and pushed his nerd's forehead away from his body. "No touching in public places, Baby."

"But there's no one here!" Hoseok whined.

"Listen, Baby Boy. We have to talk. A very serious one, but not now."

Hoseok felt like his heart fell to the ground immediately. "D-daddy w-what's wrong? I- I'm s-sorry if I did something w-wrong..."

Hyungwon sighed. "Stop apologizing, it's getting annoying."

The blond haired guy bit his bottom lip nervously. "I- I'm s-sorry..."

"We'll meet again after school, okay?" the taller locked his locker again. "At home. Don't be late."

Hoseok nodded obediently, eyes focused on the floor and he started to feel something bad would hit him really hard after this.

 

 

 

 

"Lock the door." Hyungwon said, putting his bag on the table before sat down casually on the carpet. Hoseok locked his owner's bedroom door and turned around, fidgetting nervously after putting his bag on the floor just like that. "Come here."

The blond nerd obeyed, like always. He sat down in front of his owner in silence, eyes busy roaming the soft material of the carpet, afraid to look up to the other's. "A-are you gonna punish m-me?"

"Why should I punish you? You're well-behaved."

"T-then w-why?"

"Time flies so fast, don't you agree?" Hyungwon smiled when the latter looked up at him confusedly. "This week is our last week before final exams started, and the semester will be completed." Hoseok nodded although actually he didn't know what his owner actually meant. "So... I'll let you free."

"W-what?!"

"We'll graduate in three weeks, and live our own lives separatedly. I always know a genius like you will join an university later, and... I hope nothing but the best for you." Hyungwon threw his gaze away, a heavy sigh escaped from those thick lips. "You're such a pure gem, I'm sorry for already hurted you... but I promise that won't ever happened again."

"W-why is it so sudden?" Hoseok bit his bottom lip harder while crawled closer to his owner, straddled his laps and buried his face on the taller's neck. "How if I refuse to go? You know I always want to be with you... why are you saying such things? I don't want you to let me go."

"I just want you to be happy." Hyungwon raked his fingertips over Hoseok's clothed back. "And this is the right way to do."

"You're wrong." Hoseok hugged the latter's shoulders tighter. "You're wrong if you think I'll be happier without you. I just want you, why don't you want to know? I know I'll never deserve you, but please don't be like this... please I beg you..."

"Baby, listen..."

"No. If it's because you want to give me to Changkyun, I'll refuse to go. Please don't play with my feeling like this, Daddy... I'll do anything, please. I won't let him go near me again, I won't answer his messages... I'll do anything but please don't go..."

"Baby, this is for your own sake-"

"Don't you dare saying this is for my own sake if actually you're the one who's playing this egoist to me. Why? Why are you like this? Don't play with me. It's okay if you're not feeling the same, but please don't go... don't make me go away from you..." Hoseok buried his face deeper on Hyungwon's shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating scent all over. "... please Daddy, don't..."

"Baby Boy, look at me." Hyungwon tried to broke their hug, but Hoseok shook his head stubbornly, hugging the latter even tighter. "I don't know why are you being like this actually. You're supposed to hate me, okay? I hurt you all the time, you deserve someone as pure as you, not a monster like me."

"If I could choose it from the beginning, I also didn't want to have this feeling. I want to hate you but I can't! You know I love you so much, I really do. I can't just go away from you and make this feeling gone that easily. Please don't do this to me... I love you so much..."

And Hyungwon finally could make Hoseok looked at him right in the eyes. "Why are you crying? I'm not deserve your tears." he wiped his nerd's tears gently. "That feeling... you feel about me isn't real, okay? You just used with me around, it's not love... or like. You just comfortable with me, alright? And it'll stay that way forever."

"Whatever." Hoseok took off his glasses and put them carelessly on the carpet. "Whatever you say, I'm not going to listen to it."

"Baby, don't be like this." Hyungwon rubbed soothingly to the nerd's back. "We have our own future, right? What do you want to be in ten years?"

Hoseok opened his mouth over his owner's exposed shoulder. "I want to marry you."

Hyungwon giggled to hear that. "I mean, like your jobs? An accountant, maybe? You're so good in math."

"I want to be your husband." Hoseok sniffled. "That's also a job, right?"

Hyungwon sighed. "Yeah, okay. Up to you."

"Why?" a drip of tears fell from the blond's eyes. "Why are you lie to me? You always hate it when I lie to you, but you lie to me that you won't leave. You're such a liar." Hoseok's lips quivered. "Why are you hurting me this much? I prefer you hurt me physically than emotionally like this."

"I'm sorry." Hyungwon whispered. "I hope you'll hate me enough for now, until you'll get mad just to see me later."

"I hope so too." Hoseok wrapped his arms tighter. "But you know I'm such a weakling, moreover with this kind of new feeling... to you. Do you... have anyone else?"

"No, Baby. I won't have anyone else. You don't have to worry." Hyungwon kissed Hoseok's wet cheek.

"What about that dimpled guy? Do you actually have something with him? Until you didn't want to accept my feelings?"

"Joo is my childhood friend, and he'll stay forever like that. Why are you suddenly mentioning him? Are you jealous? Huh?"

"He hugged you, and called you 'baby'. I don't like it."

Hyungwon giggled. "Seriously? Ah, so you can be jealous too, I think you'll just accept anything I do without protest." he teased. "He always calls me that, and billion other fond names, so you don't have to be jealous. Don't you like it to hug me anyway?"

"So I- I can't be j-jealous?"

"Of course you can, but why? I'm not dating anyone, didn't do anything that could make you upset, so why would you be jealous, huh?"

"Will you keep meeting him after you push me away?" Hoseok's lips trembled on the other's shoulder, and Hyungwon could feel it. "W-why? Why do you keep playing around with me? Being lovey, push me away, being lovey again, and now you'll push me away again? What exactly I do wrong until you hate me this much? I just want to be with you..."

"Baby-"

"Or just let me always close to you! It's okay if you don't want to touch me again, just... just let me always close..." Hoseok hiccuped. "Please, Daddy..."

"Maybe I'm not gonna be here again after graduated, so that's why... I have to let you free." the taller patted Hoseok's back gently. "I'm not playing, but I can't bring you with me. So you have to... live your life happily from now on, okay? If you can't erase me from your heart, then just put me down in the bottom of your heart, alright? Will you promise?"

Hoseok shook his head firmly. "I want to hold you close like this forever. I won't let you go."

"Listen, I'm not asking you to stay away from me, Baby. You're still free to see me, you still can hold me like this and you're welcome to always close to me..."

"Then why you're saying such a farewell? I don't understand..."

"I just want to free you to give anything you deserve, and it's not on me. If there's someone who loves you as much, and could make you happy... it's fine for me if you date them. I just want you to be happy, okay? Don't waste your time for me, I'm not worth it." the taller slipped his long fingers inside his nerd's uniform, roaming the soft skin all over.

Hoseok sank his upper teeth on Hyungwon's shoulder. "I don't think I can find somebody else. I... just want you... I just want to hold you..."

"Just hold me for now... before we have to move on with our lives after that, alright?"

And Hoseok's heart broke.

*

"What is it again this time?" Kihyun sighed. "What happened with your puffy eyes? He keeps hurting you both physically and emotionally, yet you still throw yourself to him like this. I don't know anymore, Hoseok."

"Me neither. I don't know myself, Kihyun." Hoseok sighed, threw himself on the bed and buried his face onto the pillow. "I hate myself."

"What happened? What did he say this time?"

"He let me free from our slave-things agreement."

"Oh? That's good, but why do you look that sad?" Kihyun tangles his fingers on Hoseok's blond hair. "He won't hurt you again because the agreement is over, right?"

"But you know me... I love him so much, I just want to be close to him, I want to always by his side, I just want him, Kihyun." the nerd sobbed into his pillow. "He seems doesn't want to take it if my feelings are real."

"He thought you're not his level, you don't deserve him. So you don't have to be this sad. Just let him go, Hoseok. You'll find another person, who's as in love with you, and accept you for what you are. Okay, little baby? Stop crying."

"But I love him, Kihyun."

"And you can't force anything to anyone, moreover to someone who thinks you're not gonna deserve him. You deserve more than just a refusal, Hoseok. Stop crying now. My honey bear will come in a second, he'll beat Hyungwon up if he saw you this broken hearted."

Hoseok sighed, wiped his tears and rolled around slightly. "I want to sleep."

"Okay. I'll tell him you're sleeping." Kihyun smiled to his housemate. "Change your clothes first."

 

 

 

 

"Hoseok, look at me." Changkyun who sits in between the nerd's legs, cupped the latter's face gently. "What happened? Why did you cry?"

"I'm fine." Hoseok answered slowly, didn't even look up from the other's ripped jeans. "I'll be fine."

"Should I really talk to him for now? It's getting severe. I'm upset."

"No, please. Why should you talk to him anyway? It's our problem, Changkyun. You can't intervene in this." Hoseok finally looked up to those wolf-liked eyes and rubbed Changkyun's cheeks gently. "Thank you."

Hyunwoo sighed from the couch. "Maybe it's better for them to be together?"

Kihyun buried his face on his lover's upper arm. "I already said that before, Honey. But Hoseok said he didn't love Changkyun like he loves his daddy."

Hyunwoo eyeing the duo who sat on the carpet face to face intently before Changkyun pulled the nerd closer to him. Hoseok wrapped his arms loosely around Changkyun's waist, side face pressed on his shoulder, and he stared unfocusly to Kihyun's ankle. "It's getting severe, Babe."

"I know." Kihyun sighed, looking sympathically to Hoseok who rarely blinked, maybe his minds were elsewhere while he hugged the wolf-like guy, or maybe he didn't even know that they were hugging right now. "Hoseok."

The nerd blinked before darted his gaze up to Kihyun. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hoseok smiled weakly, buried his face deeper on Changkyun's shoulder before let out a sigh. "You aren't smelled like him."

"Of course, I'm not him." Changkyun rubbed Hoseok's back slowly. "How does he smell? Do you like it?"

"I love everything about him. He smells amazing, I want to hug him forever."

Hyunwoo sighed again. "Should I talk with your daddy about this? I'm upset, Hoseok."

"No! Hyunwoo, please don't! I'm fine, okay? I'm fine! He didn't hurt me! Don't be upset!" Hoseok forced a big smile to appear. "Please, Hyunwoo, let me love him."

"I let you have or do anything you like, but it has to be good for your mental health too. And now you're that emotionless and you said you love him? It's insane."

Hoseok blinked sadly to the other, before pressed his nose on the wolf-like eyed guy's shoulder again. "W-where does he want to go after graduated, Changkyun? He said he couldn't bring me with him. Is it so far away?"

"Maybe he'll coming back to his hometown, starting some businesses and all... or maybe back to modelling again, we never know."

"He's a model?" Hoseok closed his eyes, picturing his owner did some runway in his minds, he fitted it best with his figure.

"He used to be a model, but stopped after he accepted in high school." Changkyun ruffled the blonde's hair fondly. "Why doesn't he want to bring you with him?"

"He said he didn't want to see me suffering together with him, and maybe... if everything's going well, we could meet one another again, after we're much prepared for anything."

"That's good." Changkyun smiled. "That's the Hyungwon I know. He won't hurt anybody, even with his words. You're lucky he's so caring to you."

"But I can't imagine not to see him again after this, Changkyun... I... want to always be close..." Hoseok sighed. "I am really pathetic, am I not?"

"And naive, and dumb." Kihyun added from the sofa. "Just let him go and live your life to the fullest, Hoseok. If you want to meet him again, make sure you're already successful in your life, and meeting his ideal type. Who knows both of you ended up as lover later, right?"

"I wish." Hoseok's genuine smile appeared to hear that. "I'll marry him someday."

Hyunwoo choked in his saliva. "You- what? Want to- marry him? For real?"

"Why? Can't I?" Hoseok blinked in confusion. "Can't I, Changkyun?"

Changkyun shrugged. "Let see how it goes in ten years."


	9. Chapter 9

Hoseok was pushed roughly inside the girl's toilet, that someone pressed her palm tight above the nerd's mouth and hissed. "I'm getting sick to see you bitching around with my prince." she pulled out a pocket knife and pressed the sharp tip near the guy's neck. "Keep close to him and you'll die, nerd. Do you hear me?"

She released his grip on Hoseok's mouth and the blonde frowned. "W-who is your prince?"

"Chae Hyungwon." she said and pushed the knife closer. Hoseok's heart trembled to hear that name again.

"W-we can talk for good, no need to threat me with thi-this thing..."

"I'm not threating, nerd." the girl scratched the knife's tip right below Hoseok's jaw and made some fine blood pooled over the line. "Take steps closer to him again and I'll doing something worst than this." she smirked before left just like that, leaving Hoseok who tried to minimize the stung from the cut by clenching his jaw.

_Kihyun will kill me if he saw me with this cut..._ Hoseok gulped, turning a tap and washed the cut gently. "Hoseok?"

Hoseok's heart trembled again when he heard that familiar voice he loved so much. He glanced from the mirror, and hid the cut casually with his hand. "Y-yes?"

"Why are you there? That's girl's toilet."

"Oh r-really? I guess I- just came to the w-wrong room." he grinned sheepishly but winced seconds after when the cut stung.

The beautiful lanky guy eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you okay? What happened with your neck? May I see it?"

"No." Hoseok shook his head slowly. "You don't have to be that lovely to me again. I can take care of myself."

"Hoseok-"

"It's you who firmly pushed me away from your life, _again_ , and I'll accept anything you want." Hoseok could feel the blood dripped again between his fingers and he gulped nervously. "Just remember this, I love you so much." then he run immediately for his life.

"Hoseok?" the nerd bumped onto something and he looked up in horror.

"Ah, Hyunwoo!" he let out a sigh of relief. "I- I think I need help-"

"What happened with your neck? It's bleeding, oh my God! We should go to the infirmary, I'll tell Kihyun after that."

"No, no, Hyunwoo. He'll mad at me. I- I just-" Hoseok gasped before everything went black.

 

 

 

 

"The cut isn't that deep but it's near his pulse point, which kind of dangerous. But he's lucky Hyunwoo brought him here right in time before he lost too much blood."

"But he's fine right, nurse? Should we move him to hospital or something?"

Hoseok blinked to adjust his vision while hearing Kihyun's voice somewhere. "Ki... hyun?"

"Hoseok! Oh God, nurse, he's awake." Kihyun rushed to the nerd's side, tangled his fingers in the blond strands, and staring at him carefully. "Are you okay? Is it hurt somewhere?"

"It stings here." he pointed his cut weakly. "I'm kind of light-headed now, but- how can you be here? I told Hyunwoo not to tell you about this."

Kihyun scoffed. "He'll tell me anything, so you better hide your secret carefully."

"Hoseok, I'll send you back to home after this, to have much rest and all. I'll give you some medicines too." the nurse checking Hoseok's pulse gently. "Why don't you want to tell the teachers if you're getting bullied, huh?"

"I- I'm not bullied! I-it's okay, nurse, I'm fine! I don't want to go home, I have math class after this, nurse."

"It's better for you to take much space as possible with him, Hoseok, but I guarantee you he'll got the suspension for all he had done to you." the nurse smiled. "Or you want to sleep here? It's okay, I'll be here to keep you safe."

Hoseok frowned. "Who's _he_? I'm not getting bullied, nurse."

Kihyun sighed. "Me and honey bear are so sure that he did it to you. He even didn't defend himself when honey accused him for bullying you. He's in the teacher's room now."

"Who's that _he_ both of you referring to?!" Hoseok's breath hitches.

"Your daddy."

"What!! But Kihyun, he didn't do anything to me! It's not him who did it! No! I have to tell the teacher the whole truth! He's not hurting me!" Hoseok stood up abruptly from his position and groaned in pain before fell back again. "Kihyun it's not him... why both of you had to accuse him! He's innocent!"

"Innocent you said? He hurted you both physically and emotionally all the time and you still say he's innocent? Don't be this blind, Hoseok! He's dangerous!"

"But he wasn't doing this!" Hoseok felt like he was about to cry. "I have to meet him, I have to apologize." he tried to stand up again but his cut still stung painfully.

"I'll make sure he'll be here after school, Hoseok. Don't force yourself like that, have much rest, please."

"Promise, nurse? He'll be here?"

"Yes, of course."

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon rubbed his tired face before bowed politely to the infirmary's nurse. "Good afternoon, Nurse."

"Ah, you're here already. He's waiting for you, but he's still sleeping right now. Should I wake him up for you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll wait for him until he wakes up." Hyungwon smiled slightly and made his way inside the closed curtain.

Hoseok's face was pale and a long thick bandage sticked on his neck, Hyungwon couldn't help his heart ached to see that. He saw him run with that bloody wound, but he didn't do anything to stop him. Hyungwon hated himself to let this happened. _It was all his fault._

"He insisted this whole misunderstanding wasn't your fault, that it wasn't you who did that."

Hyungwon sighed. "I didn't do it, nurse, but I saw him run away with that cut and I didn't stop him even just for a simple ask."

"It wasn't you? Then why didn't you defend yourself when Hyunwoo dragged you to the teacher's room?"

"Because it's my fault to let this happened, if I asked him properly before he won't be like this. I'm in fault, that's why I didn't defend myself."

The nurse sighed. "I see. He's that important to you, like how you're that important for him. He kept begging me to let him go for apologizing to you after Hyunwoo's accusion, but I didn't let him."

"He doesn't have to apologize. It's my fault after all." Hyungwon tapped his index finger on the blonde's back hand. "He's that pure, nurse, and I kept hurting him. It's all my fault."

"I don't understand, Hyungwon, but I know you're a good guy. He seems so fond of you, even if Hyunwoo and Kihyun weren't that happy with you."

"They just love him so much, so I understand why they didn't want me to go near him."

"He's awake. I'll give both of you some times alone."

"Thank you." Hyungwon smiled when he saw Hoseok blinked slowly, adjusting his vision better.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby. It's your daddy."

Hoseok sat up abruptly, reached for the taller's hand and held it tight. "Daddy- I- I'm sorry, do the teachers punish you? I'll tell them if it wasn't you who did this. I'm so sorry once again, please forgive me, forgive Hyunwoo and Kihyun too... they just... did that to protect me..."

"I know, and I understand." Hyungwon rubbed the nerd's back hand softly. "It's my fault, maybe it's better like this. I have to accept all the punishments they give for already hurting you this semester."

"B-but w-why? Y-you're not doing anything wrong, it just Hyunwoo's accusion, you're innocent!"

"You're the most innocent person on earth, Baby Boy. I don't deserve you."

"Daddy, what's that supposed to mean?" Hoseok held his owner's hand tighter. "L-let me tell the teachers the truth, Daddy."

"No, Baby, it's okay. And I'll be free from school for a week, starting tomorrow. So I guess I can use it for sleeping the whole day." the taller grinned. "Take care of yourself, okay? I'll tell Changkyun to protect you. Don't worry."

"B-but Daddy- I- y-you aren't guilty... you didn't have to accept this... I- I'll tell the teachers, I- I'll make Hyunwoo apologizes to you..."

"Why? Why is it bothering you so much that I'm getting punished? I'm fine, Baby, even I'm not complaining. And so are you."

"B-but I- I c-can't see you again for a w-week?" Hoseok bit his bottom lip slowly.

Hyungwon nodded. "I'll see you again when the exams started. Will you promise to be a good boy for daddy?"

The nerd nodded back, unsure. He felt something hurted in his heart to know he wouldn't see that beautiful guy again, for a week. Although he already promised to himself he wouldn't get near his owner again to prevent the blooming feelings growing inside his heart, but he still couldn't help himself. "B-but how if I want to see you?"

"Just come home." Hyungwon smiled softly, and the blonde's heart fluttered.

"R-really? C-can I come?" Hoseok cursed the weakness side of him that aggresively wanted to hug his daddy tight for dear life, and how easily he forgot his aim not to go near him again.

"Of course, if you want to. But if you don't, that's fine too."

"I- I want too..." Hoseok smiled sheepishly. "And promise... Daddy won't push me away?"

"Daddy won't."

Those second gentle smile from his everything made Hoseok leaped out to the taller's embrace, hugging him tight and clearly forgot that his neck was hurt. "Ouch!"

"Hoseok!" the nurse opened the closed curtain roughly, already suspecting Hyungwon for already making his patient more hurt, but instead he saw Hoseok giggling sheepishly on Hyungwon's neck, arms wrapped tightly around the latter's shoulders.

"I'm not hurting him, nurse! I swear!" Hyungwon giggled back on the nerd's shoulder and Hoseok looked up to the woman.

"He isn't, nurse, really! It's me who attacked him first!"

"Ah..." the nurse smiled as wide to see their loveliness. "I love to see a pure young love like yours..."

*

"What are you doing here? Being such a gentleman after hurting him like that? Don't you really have a heart, huh?"

"Hyunwoo, no! He didn't hurt me! It wasn't him who hurted me! You're wrong! He's innocent!" Hoseok panicked when he saw Hyunwoo crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest, eyes flashed in anger.

"Don't stand up for him again, Hoseok. I'm sick to see you broken hearted all the time because of that beast."

"Hyunwoo! He's my daddy, you can't say something like that to him!" Hoseok bit his bottom lip while tightening his hold on Hyungwon's hand. "He's not a beast! It's my fault, okay? I overreacting in anything, but he's not that bad! Hyunwoo you have to apologize!"

"Stop." Hyungwon let out a heavy sigh. "I admitted that I'm a beast, Hyunwoo, so what? You're sick to see him broken hearted because of me? And who do you think you are, actually? Just because you dated that pink guy who's so close to Hoseok, then you're acting like you're his guardian angel too? Like that? I'm sick to see your boyfriend always giving me a dirty glare like I already ruined your precious." he raised his hand upside down, showing to Hyunwoo how tight Hoseok was holding him. "See? I'm not touching him, he insisted it. And you blame me for anything? Could you please stop being his fighter for a second? He had Changkyun already."

"You-!" Hyunwoo clenched his jaw in anger. "Hoseok, go inside."

"No, Hyunwoo, please-!" the nerd begged to his another bestfriend.

"Go inside. NOW!"

"Kihyun, please help my daddy!" Hoseok rushed to Kihyun's side, holding the pink haired guy's hand in panic. "Please Kihyun, please..."

"Honey bear, stop it." Kihyun called, calmly, but succeed to make Hyunwoo stopped in his track.

"What? Not you too, you know how bad he's treating Hoseok this semester."

"Hyunwoo, it's me who's misbehaving all the time! Please don't!" Hoseok held Kihyun's hand tighter, worried plastered all over his face.

"Don't, honey." Kihyun said again, softer this time. "You'll break Hoseok if you break him. Let him go."

Hyunwoo sighed annoyedly. "Don't ever come near him again. You're not deserve him."

"I always know I'll never deserve him." Hyungwon smiled to the big buff guy. "You won't gonna see me this week though, don't you happy? To set someone's innocent to be punished? If I were you, I'll be so ashamed after judging someone without knowing the truth. I know you want to protect him, Hyunwoo, Changkyun too, but you're simply doing it wrong." he smirked wickedly before waved slightly to Hoseok. "Don't forget to call Daddy tonight, Baby Boy. See you next week."

"I don't know you're actually such a talkative person. Did Minhyuk teach you to talk?" Hyunwoo smirked back, fisted his fingers before threw a jab to Hyungwon's jaw harshly. "You better watch your mouth whenever you're talking to me. If you're always treated like a prince before, it's not gonna happen here."

"Oh my God, Hyunwoo!" Hoseok run back to Hyungwon, shoved the big buff guy aside in disbelief. "Why don't you want to hear me? He's not guilty! Why did you hit him? Hyunwoo! I hate you!" he crouched in front of his owner who just wiped the blood in the corner of his mouth casually. "Daddy, are you okay? I'm sorry-"

"Go inside, Hoseok." Hyunwoo walked away to his boyfriend's direction. "He deserves it, you know that too. To pay anything he did to you last time."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you!" Hoseok bit his bottom lip in annoyance, fingers trembled to trace Hyungwon's face in his palms. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Please forgive us..."

"Why are you always apologizing, huh? It's not your fault. He just wants to protect you, and I understand." Hyungwon smiled to the nerd before winced slightly. "I'm fine. I'll be going now okay? Will you promise to call me later?"

"Can I come with you, Daddy? To take care of you?"

"No, Baby, it's okay. He'll more upset than this if you leave with me. Just go inside, it's getting colder." Hyungwon licked his lips slowly. "My lips hurt, I can't kiss you. Maybe next time, yeah? Is that okay?"

"Then... may I... kiss you instead?" Hoseok blinked with anticipation, blush visible on his cheeks.

"Where do you want to kiss me?" Hyungwon licked his lips again and knew Hyunwoo still looking at them carefully.

"Wh-wherever you want it..."

"Lips."

Hoseok blinked again, surprised this time. "But- y-you said they're hurt?"

Hyungwon loved to see the shy expression all over his nerd face. "Just touch them."

Hoseok reached the taller's hands gently before closing his eyes and leaned forward, pressed his lips on his owner's. Hyungwon smirked wickedly, let Hoseok claimed his lips while he sneaked his hand behind the blonde's back, raised a middle finger to the big buff buy in front of Kihyun's house.

And he couldn't help but chuckle to hear Hyunwoo groaned too see that.


	10. Chapter 10

***author's whispers : I'm back with a filth, lmao***

-

 

" _D-daddy..."_

_"I expect you not to show yourself in front of me again." Hyungwon stood up from his position, pinning Hoseok on the ground. "We're done. This bullshit slave things are done, and don't ever come to me again."_

_"B-but w-why D-daddy-"_

_"Stop calling me with that name. I'm not your Daddy anymore." Hyungwon looked at how a drip of tears fell down on Hoseok's cheek, mixed with his blood. "Why are you crying?"_

_"I-I'm s-sorry for everything, D-daddy, b-but please d-don't go-" Hoseok wiped his tears carelessly, winced when his fingers brushing over his bloody nose. "Y-you c-can hurt me m-more, but p-please d-don't do this... d-don't go, Daddy.."_

_"You're supposed to be happy if I'm not bothering you again." Hyungwon crouched to the trembling guy in front of him. Hoseok reached for his owner's hand while shut his eyes tight. "Moreover, you have Changkyun for now. You can tell him this, and I'll let him take your revenge on me."_

_"N-no, p-please... h-hurt me more, punch me again- as long as y-you're allowed me to- see you again... i-if it's because of C-changkyun, I'll s-stop meeting him- I'll do anything, D-daddy..." Hoseok choked in his sob, blood dripped from his side mouth as he held Hyungwon's hand tighter._

_"You'll do anything? So please don't ever show up in front of me again."_

_"Anything b-but that Daddy, p-please..."_

_"This is so wrong, Hoseok. Stop being like this. You're pathetic, you know that? I hurt you and you still begging me to stay?" Hyungwon released his hand from Hoseok's hold but the other refused to let it go._

_"P-please..."_

_"Stop, Hoseok, stop." Hyungwon wiped the nerd's mixed tears and blood slowly. "It's over. I give you your lost freedom. Live your life happily without me from now on. I won't bother you again, and I hope you do the same. Don't bother me... don't come to me... don't show yourself again. I don't want to hurt you more."_

_"I-it's o-okay, y-you can hurt me as much- as you want-"_

_"Hoseok!!" a pink haired man yelled at them from afar before run quickly, worried plastered all over his face._

_"Don't." Hyungwon stood up again. "Goodbye, My Baby Boy. Take care." he gave his nerd his usual soft smile before walked away, leaving Hoseok begging with his wounded face._

_"N-no- D-daddy don't! H-hyungwon p-please!!"_

_"Hoseok, oh my God. Are you okay? Come on, I'll walk you to the infirmary. I'll talk to the teacher about this too, okay? Although he's your owner, this is so wrong. He can't-"_

_"It's over, Kihyun." Hoseok let his tears dripped down his cheeks. "Everything's over." he sobbed unbearably._

The blonde jolted up in surprise, body covered in sweats and tears still fresh on his face. _Is it a dream? Oh thank God it's just a dream._ He closed his eyes tight and a wave of tears rolled on his cheeks again. _It much better for me to get any other cuts from Daddy's fans again than seeing him left me..._

"Oh? Hoseok, you're awake already?"

The said guy looked up immediately, wiped his tears and smiled. _Forced_. "I had a nightmare."

"Why? Is it about your Daddy?"

Hoseok sighed before nodding again. "He won't leave me again right, Ki?"

The pink haired guy joined the sigh. "I don't know. But as much as I heard the bickers between him and honey bear before, he won't." then a soft smile appeared on Kihyun's lips. "Just have a bath now, breakfast's ready. Honey bear will come in a minute."

"Alright."

 

 

 

 

"Hoseok-"

"No." the blonde munched his sandwich furiously. "Don't talk to me, I hate you."

"Stop being this blind in love, would you? He doesn't even love you that much, Hoseok!"

"That's my personal matter, Hyunwoo." Hoseok gulped his juice quickly. "Don't ever lay a hand in my problem again, I'm leaving."

"Hoseok!!"

*

_Stop calling me with that name. I'm not your Daddy anymore._

Hoseok sighed when his daddy's word rang back in his mind. _It was just a nightmare, Hoseok. He won't leave, he won't push you away again... you're still his baby boy and he's your daddy..._

"Hoseok!" a cheerful voice greeted him behind the wall, before a pair of wolf-like eyes staring back at him. _Soft_. "Why are you sighing? Everything's okay?"

"I'm okay." Hoseok locked his locker slowly. "What are you doing there?"

"Changing my clothes."

"Huh?"

"I'll have a date with Jooheon after this, and I can't use the uniform, right? Ew."

Hoseok giggled to hear that. "And you'll jump the fence to get him after that?"

"Exactly." Changkyun giggled back. "Where are you gonna go? Waiting for Hyunwoo's swimming practice?"

"No." the nerd fidgetted with his bag straps. "I want to see Daddy."

"What?"

Hoseok nodded in approval. "Wanna see Daddy."

"Please avoid trouble, Hoseok."

"Why?" the blonde blinked in confusion. "He's my Daddy, he won't hurt me. So, what trouble that you're meant actually?"

"He won't hurt you?" Changkyun laughed in amusement. "Say, how many times you got beaten up because of him? And you still said that he won't hurt you?"

"What's wrong with you actually?" Hoseok tightened his grip on his bag straps. "You supposed to be happy if I'm happy! You're my friend! And I'm always happy with Daddy!"

"Hoseok. You're so pure and naive, and yet he still hurt your innocent self like this?"

"Stop!" Hoseok hissed. "Don't talk to me again! I hate you!"

"Hoseok!!"

The blonde run away from the locker room, kept running with his uneasy heart until he stood up in front of a familiar house that always succeed to make his heart flipped in excitement. _Daddy won't leave, right? Daddy won't hurt me..._

"Oh my God, you scared me." that lanky beautiful guy opened his door and clutched his chest immediately when he saw his nerd standing right in front of the wooden thing. "You just have to come in or knock, Baby Boy. Why do you just standing there and doing nothing? Wait- I'll throw the trashes first. Come in, Baby."

Hoseok obeyed, stepped on his shoes and put his bag on the floor just like that before sat down on the large sofa. Waiting for his owner to come back. _Why... everyone really against me with Daddy?_ He reached for the sofa pillow and hugged it tight. _Am I too weak for him? Maybe I am. He said he wants someone who will protect him..._

"Baby?"

Hoseok looked up from the pillow to see his beautiful owner staring back at him in confusion. "Daddy."

"Why? Are you okay? Someone hurted you at school? Changkyun didn't protect you?"

The blonde raised his hands and started to make grabby motions. "Hug, Daddy."

"Come here."

Hoseok scooted closer in no time, straddled Hyungwon's laps and buried his face on his owner's neck. "I hate everyone."

"Why? Something happened, huh?" the taller tightened his hug slowly, while rubbed soothing circles on Hoseok's spine.

"I- I love Daddy so much."

"I know." Hyungwon pressed some light kisses on his nerd's clothed shoulder. "Then, why? Hyunwoo forbid you to love your daddy?"

"Changkyun too."

"Oh?" Hyungwon laughed in amusement. "Then why? You're sad because nobody support you to love me?"

Hoseok sighed, buried his face even deeper in desperation. "B-but I don't want to give up!"

And Hyungwon felt something fluttered in his chest to hear his nerd's eagerness. "Thank you, Baby."

They sat in silence for some times and Hoseok snuggled closer to his owner, really didn't understand what ' _personal space_ ' meant. Hyungwon also hugged his nerd tight, before his grip loosened seconds after.

The blonde pulled his head away from the beauty's neck and saw how Hyungwon already asleep while hugging him, _that fast_. And he couldn't help but let out a soft giggle to see the other leaned to his touch almost immediately, while back to hug him even tighter. "Don't leave."

Hoseok's heart trembled. "I won't." he cradled Hyungwon's head gently and gulped in nervousness to see the other's plump thick lips right before his eyes. Even his owner's warm breaths hit his chin directly, and Hoseok prayed Hyungwon couldn't hear his rapid heartbeats over their touched chests.

"What are you waiting for?" Hyungwon's raspy voicestartled Hoseok for a second. "Kiss me. I know you want it."

The blonde bit his bottom lip in an instant. "H-how do you know?"

Hyungwon giggled, still with eyes closed. "A daddy always knows what his baby boy wants, right?"

"Of course." Hoseok smiled wide, _sheepish_. "Can we move to the bed instead, Daddy? Your back will be hurt, and I'm heavy, so..."

"Five minutes." Hyungwon offered while moved his head forwards, caught Hoseok off guard when their lips finally met in an innocent peck. "Kiss me like how I did last time."

"B-but Daddy I'm unexperienced-"

"You don't want to?" Hyungwon retreated his head back. "What a pity. It's such a rare time for me to let you be the dominant one, you know?"

Hoseok contemplating for a moment before gave up to his lust. "Don't hate me." he whispered lowly while pushing the taller's back flat to the sofa, grinding on the other's crotch and attached his mouth onto Hyungwon's neck like a second skin.

Hyungwon gasped to the sudden action and gripped his nerd's waist firmly. "Where do you learn this from?" he growled in pleasure when Hoseok grinded faster. "Fuck, don't stop!"

 

 

 

 

"I'm not coming home tonight, Kihyun." Hoseok answered lowly while kissed his owner's bare arm. "I'm with Daddy."

And a sigh could be heard from the other line. "He caged you up and didn't let you come home?"

"No... he's sleeping, and I want to accompany."

"What?" Hoseok could feel Kihyun frowned while saying that. "Something happened?"

"No." Hoseok closed his eyes immediately when the taller wrapped him in a warm koala hug. "I just love him so much, you know that, right?"

"Well, I know. But I mean, he didn't hurt you, right?"

"He won't."

"Whatever. Just make sure you're coming at breakfast tomorrow or honey bear will barge in your daddy's house."

"I will, Ki. Thank you." Hoseok ended their call before put his phone carelessly on the night stand.

"You'll go?" that thick-with-sleepiness voice made the blonde's heart melted in an instant.

"No. How can I?" Hoseok buried his face happily on the other's bare chest.

"Am I too rough?" Hyungwon rubbed his nerd's bare back softly before slided his hand down to his ass. "Is it hurt too much?"

"It hurts, but I'll be fine." the blonde winced slightly when Hyungwon smacking his asscheeks teasingly.

"You have to. Because who knows I'll enter your super tight hole again in the middle of the night later."

"Daddy, noo! It'll be really hurts!" Hoseok whined while buried his face deeper.

"How if I'll do it gently? Will you let me?"

The nerd looked up from his owner's chest. "Gently?" Hyungwon nodded and Hoseok felt like his face flamed in embarrasment in a matter of second. "Okay."

"Good boy." Hyungwon kissed the blonde's cheek deeply. "I think I can't wait until later, we'll do another round now?"

"Please be gentle, Daddy..."

Hoseok bit his bottom lip in excitement to see the other already hovered above him, caressed his thighs softly before made them apart. "Believe your Daddy, Baby Boy."

"I always believe in you- AH! Daddy- angh!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kihyun eyeing the blonde that stepped inside the house carefully. Nothing looked weird, though. Hoseok looked ready to go to school. "Have you taken a bath?"

"Uh-huh. At Daddy's."

"Nothing happened last night, right?"

"No abuse and violence, if that's what you meant." Hoseok hugged his bag slowly. "I'll take some books first."

Kihyun just nodded, eyeing some weird steps Hoseok took upstairs. _No abuse? But it looked like he hurted his back? Or legs? Or ass- wait- WHAT?_

"Good morning, baby." a soft voice greeted Kihyun's dazed state from behind before left a simple kiss on his nape. "What? Something happened?"

"No, I just yelled at Hoseok to get down." he lied before turned around to see his lover. "Good morning, honey bear." the pink haired man wrapped his hands gently on the other's shoulders. "I love you so much."

"I love you more, you have no idea."

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok sat down on a park bench while munching his sandwich slowly. His ass still hurted, but it wasn't _that_ hurt anymore.

He flinched slightly when he felt a vibration on his thigh and pulled the thin thing out from his pocket.

 

_From : ❤️_

_Don't skip your lunch baby._

_Daddy missed you._

 

And a bright smile bloomed on the nerd's lips immediately. His heart felt incredibly full, happy, and he didn't want something fluttering like this would end anytime soon.

" _D-daddy, it hurts- ah-"_

_A soft caress touched his burning skin, his sweaty palms gripped tighter on the other's arms. "Baby, look at me. Open your eyes, breathe."_

_Hoseok obeyed. Opening his eyes just to see his owner hovered above him, face incredibly close, while one of those hand nudged his left thigh to open much wider._

_"Does it hurt too much?" Hyungwon asked, soft, while peppering some kisses on his baby's face. "Should we stop?"_

_"No- no- don't. I'm fine-"_

_Hoseok threw his head back pleasantly when he felt something thick and big entered him fully, hitting a certain spot inside him that made the blonde moaned in bliss. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the feels were too overwhelming. "How are you feeling? Hurt?"_

Fuck, those silk voice... _the nerd cursed inaudibly. "Full." and he almost run out of breath. "Move, Daddy."_

Hoseok shook his head in an instant when the flash of last night's steamy actions popped out in his minds. Keep yourself together, Hoseok.

 

_To : ❤️_

_I missed you too daddy :(_

_**Sent** _

 

The blonde then put his phone back to his pocket while thinking what his Daddy did these times. _Just wake up? Having breakfast? Or what?_

" _What's that in your neck?"_

_Hoseok looked up from his omelette. "What?" he asked back to the big buff guy. "I scratched it."_

_"Don't lie to me." Hyunwoo scoffed. "You let him mark you that much?"_

_"Why?" Hoseok spat back. "I said stop laying a hand in my personal matter, Hyunwoo."_

_The only dark haired man in that house scoffed again while raised his hands in surrender. "I won't. I just ask. You better do something intimate with someone you really love, though. And they basically love you too, as much."_  

Hoseok choked in his sandwich. _You should do it with someone you love. Daddy said something like that too back then..._

_He said he won't ruin me, but I don't care, though. I love him so much... but... does he feel the same? But how if he doesn't even if we already did something last night?_

*

Kihyun opened the front door and frowned to see that familiar beautiful guy. "Sorry? Can I help you?"

"I want to meet my baby."

"He's sleeping."

"Ah, so that's why..." the lanky figure smiled slightly. "Alright. I'll take my leave then."

"No- I mean- you can stay if you want. I'll wake him for you." Kihyun opened his door wider. "Or just come inside his bedroom, that's fine. He's yours afer all."

Hyungwon contemplating his actions for a moment. "Have he slept for long already?"

"Since after dinner. Almost two or three hours."

"Alright, I'll come to his bedroom, if you let me."

"Sure." Kihyun closed the wooden thing immediately after Hyungwon came inside and stepped in his shoes. "But please open the door."

The taller chuckled. "You're afraid I'll hurt him?" and the pink haired guy just shrugged to hear that. "Alright then. I'll keep it open. Thank you, Kihyun."

"No problem, though." Kihyun smiled. "His room is upstairs, the first door on your right."

Hyungwon nodded in understandment. "Where's Hyunwoo?"

"In his house?" Kihyun tilted his head in confusion. "You think he lives here too?"

"Oh, he doesn't?"

"No, he doesn't. He just comes here regularly." the latter eyeing Hyungwon's lanky figure stepped slowly on the stairs, mentally cursed if his decision to let him met Hoseok was the best choice, but again, Hoseok is his, right? _Although not in legal relationship like boyfriend..._

And Hyungwon kept his promise to let the door open, he even put a chair to prevent it closed again before crawled closer to the sleeping figure on the bed. Hoseok was hugging his bunny plushie tight, blond hair messy, but he looked so so pure and innocent.

"You're not coming home today, I'm worried." Hyungwon whispered on the back of his nerd's hand. "Are you upset with me? What did I do wrong? Do you hate me now because I forced you to do it last night?" he kissed his baby's hand gently. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hoseok stirred in his sleep, buried his face on his plushie deeper before peeked one eye open. "Daddy?"

Hyungwon just kept quiet while kissed the soft surface of Hoseok's back hand deeply.

"Guess I'm not waking up yet then." the blonde yawned. "I must be dreaming, it's impossible for Daddy to be here." he then stretched his free hand to touch Hyungwon's cheek and his eyes widen in surprise in an instant. "Daddy?"

"Good morning, baby boy." the said guy grinned to see Hyungwon's expression.

"Daddy! Why don't you tell me earlier if you'll come? I'm sorry, I overslept!"

"No, it's okay. I just want to see you, since you're not coming home today. I'm worried, you know that? Do you hate me?"

Hoseok blinked, trying to process the other's sentences with his still clouded minds. "No? Why should I hate you? I just didn't want to disturb your time... I saw that dimple guy was there before... so I... went home."

"Oh, Baby." Hyungwon cooed while pulled his nerd tight in his embrace. "You should tell me if you're jealous, or if you want him to leave. I won't stop you, though. You're my baby, you have the right to be there."

"Really, Daddy?"

"Of course, Baby Boy." Hyungwon rubbed the other's back soothingly. "You're mine, right?"

"I'm all yours, Daddy." Hoseok hugged his everything tight, right when he spotted Kihyun leaned on the door frame with arms crossed in front of his chest. "I love you, Daddy." he buried his face on the latter's shoulder and made grabby hand to Kihyun behind Hyungwon's back. "So much."

"I know, Baby. I know." Hyungwon, still oblivious if Kihyun already spying behind his back, just kissed his baby's cheek deeply, earned a happy giggle from Hoseok in return. "Don't do this again, you hear me? I really thought you hate me or upset at me."

"Yes, Daddy. I won't do this again, I'm sorry." Hoseok closed his eyes in an instant when Hyungwon cupped his cheeks and caressed the soft skin fondly. The blonde then opened his eyes seconds after. "Daddy..."

"Yes, Baby?"

Hoseok jutted out his lips innocently. "Kiss."

And Hyungwon giggled to see that. "You want your goodnight kiss? Or what?"

"The _I-love-you-too_ kiss, Daddy."

"Alright."

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What the fuck is 'I-love-you-too kiss' meant?_ He then held his breath unconsciously when Hyungwon hovered above his blonde, cradling his head gently before pressed their lips together. Hoseok tilted his head almost immediately, eyes closed in ecstasy, and he opened his mouth to let the other's tongue slided inside.

_Since when Hoseok is this professional at kissing? Kihyun bit his bottom lip in panic. What did Hyungwon do to him after all these time until-_

Hoseok moaned to the kiss, made Kihyun startled from his dazed state. "More Daddy-"

"No, no. We'll do that next time, alright? You have to go back to sleep right now."

"But, Daddy- please-" Hoseok gripped his owner's arms tight, breaths uneven and his lips clearly swollen from the harsh kiss already. "Daddy, please..."

"No, Baby. Not now." Hyungwon smiled on the other's lips. "Be a good boy right now, alright, or Daddy will bite you."

Hoseok bit his bottom lip while closed his eyes again from the fond action. "Bite me, Daddy."

And Kihyun's jaw dropped.


	12. Chapter 12

***pure filth right here***

\---

 

And exam week passed like a blur, even the graduation party already finished days ago. Now Hoseok, Hyungwon, and the fellow senior grades already graduated from high school and that surely made them really really happy. _They were finally free from school!_

But maybe _not_ for Hoseok.

"Baby, look at me."

The blonde in front of that dark haired beauty shook his head immediately, bottom lip bitten harshly to prevent himself from crying.

"Why? Is my baby boy upset with his daddy? Tell me what did I do wrong, Baby. Daddy's sorry, okay?"

"No, you're not doing anything wrong." Hoseok voiced out, _lowly_ , and Hyungwon saw a drip of tears fell from his eyes.

"Baby, why are you crying? Huh? Why?" the taller scooted closer to his baby, lift the other's chin gently before wiped the tears on his cheeks. "Why? Daddy's sorry if already make you upset, alright?"

"I- I don't want to graduate, Daddy." Hoseok sobbed, crawled closer to straddle Hyungwon's laps after threw his glasses on the carpet and buried his face deep on the latter's neck. "I want to always be with you- I don't want to be s-separated-"

And finally Hyungwon understood why his baby acted like that. "Baby-"

"No." Hoseok sobbed louder. "Don't say I'll be okay or such, because I won't! Don't try to ease my heart if you'll let me go! I hate you!"

Hyungwon sighed, rubbing soothing circles on his nerd's spine gently. "You do? Hate me?"

"No- of course no!" Hoseok shook his head violently, arms wrapped tighter on his owner's shoulders and he buried his face deeper seconds after. "You know I love you too much, I can't hate you- please don't leave- p-please don't go..."

Hyungwon planted tons little kisses on Hoseok's face and neck, before inhaled the nerd's soothing scent happily. "Baby..."

"Y-yes?"

"Daddy wants to ask you to go outside after this, do you want to?"

"Where?"

"I don't know." Hyungwon then kissed the other's clothed shoulder lightly. "Where do you want to go?"

"Ice cream, Daddy."

And Hyungwon giggled to hear that innocent answer. "Sure, we'll have ice cream after this, alright? Don't cry, hey, you'll make Daddy sad."

Hoseok sighed before pulled his face away from the latter's neck. "D-don't be sad, Daddy... I- I just don't want to be separated with Daddy..."

"We'll talk about that later, okay? Chin up now. You'll have Daddy for a whole day tomorrow."

"Really, Daddy? A whole day with Daddy?" Hoseok's eyes shone, and that dazzling gummy smile bloomed beautifully after Hyungwon nodded in approval. "And can I get everything I want from Daddy?"

"Everything. Just name it." Hyungwon pecked the blonde's chin gently. "Now, we'll get ice cream, okay? Or later?"

"Five more minutes, Daddy." Hoseok back to bury his face on his owner's neck. "I love you so much... why don't you want to bring me with you..."

"Because I'm not so sure with my future yet, Baby Boy. I don't want to see you suffer with me. You only deserve the best things, like... when I already successful later, not when I struggling a lot."

"But why? I don't mind to struggle together with you." Hoseok pressed his nose on the other's exposed skin, breathing the refreshing scent hungrily.

"Like I say before, Baby. You only deserve the best from me."

"But Daddy..." Hoseok closed his eyes, _content_. "... everything about you is the best..."

*

"Ngh- Daddy- more- AH!" Hoseok couldn't contain himself to moan louder from the pure ecstasy he felt when his everything thrusted his cock in and out from his tight hole. "Daddy- ngh- angh-"

Hyungwon smiled, loving the way his baby melted into his touches, became so submissive and really lewd in bed, before looked down to see how his cock appeared and disappeared inside Hoseok's hole, every single thrust made him tingly, and he didn't want this time to end. He wanted to keep his baby close, and always close like this.

"Harder Daddy- ah!"

The taller shook his head to get rid of those useless thoughts, before back to pound roughly into his nerd's hole. Forgetting anything for now and just focused to pleasure the blonde to the fullest. This day was their last day to be together. Hyungwon would leave, to pursue his dreams, and to let his baby lived his life peacefully without him after this. _Egoist, wasn't him?_

"Daddy- ngh- angh- I'm close ngh-"

"Patient, Baby. Not too soon." Hyungwon wrapped the base of Hoseok's cock with his long fingers, preventing him to come.

"Daddy no please-! Daddy- ngh- angh- ah- daddy please, I want to cum- angh- please!"

"If Daddy says no, then not yet." Hyungwon leaned his upper body down to kiss Hoseok's sweaty forehead, waist still thrusting faster, and the grip on the blonde's cock still as tight. Hoseok opened his mouth immediately when he felt the other pressed their lips together, arms wrapped tighter on Hyungwon's shoulders and pulled him down to deepen their kiss.

"Daddy- I love you-"

Hyungwon loosened the grip of his fingers, thrusting roughly for some times and Hoseok moaned loudly while he cummed. Hyungwon joined seconds after, released himself inside his nerd's tight hole and stilled his cock there. "Daddy's sorry, not pulling it out. Sticky?"

Hoseok chuckled with his hoarse voice. "No, it's okay. I love the warm feeling inside. You really just have to cum inside everytime we have sex, Daddy."

"Hmm, hmm. No dirty talk or I'll force you to have another round after this."

"You can do it until I passed out, Daddy. I don't mind." Hoseok brushed the latter's damp hair out from his eyes. "But... you said you won't do this with me because I have to do it with someone I love?"

"You just said you love me seconds ago, if you're forgot." Hyungwon pressed his thick lips on Hoseok's cheek slowly. "You started all of this. You teased me nonstop so I have to punish you for misbehaving."

Hoseok chuckled again. "Then I'll make sure I'll keep misbehaving, so you'll keep punish me with sex."

"Your punishment isn't sex itself, Baby. But this-" Hyungwon caressed the other's thigh, before nudged it wider. "Listen. Don't make a sound or I won't let you go near me again."

Hoseok blinked in confusion, eyeing the taller that now pulled out his cock from Hoseok's hole and leaned down.

" _Don't. Make. A. Sound_." Hyungwon repeated, before started to leap his tongue on Hoseok's hole, cleaning it from his own cum.

And the blonde closed his eyes tight from the sudden action, hands fisting the sheet painfully while he clenched his jaw tight to prevent himself from moaning. But it felt so overwhelming, the sensation that Hyungwon brought from the soft licks and touches of his hot tongue... he felt like he would cumming again soon.

Hyungwon looked up, seeing his baby let out a raged breaths, chest rose and fell rapidly, even his bottom lip already bloody from how hard he bit it. "How are you feeling, Baby? Enjoying the punishment?"

Hoseok shook his head violently with eyes still closed as tight. He bit his already bleeding bottom lip harder when Hyungwon licked a stripe up on the blonde's cock before engulfed it whole on his mouth. A sheer glass of tears formed in Hoseok's eyes, he really wanted to moan, to whine, to beg, to whimper, _anything_. But Hyungwon said _no_ , and that meant he couldn't, _for real_.

And the almost-feel-like-forever torture ended when Hoseok cummed, deep in his owner's throat and he breathed out heavily, tears already streamed down his face, lips bloody, and his palms abused from his nails when he fisted the thin sheet too hard.

"Good boy." Hyungwon cooed, roamed his palm softly from his baby's thigh onto his neck. "Uhh, Baby... such a good boy you are huh, for your Daddy? It's okay, Baby Boy. It's over now, don't cry."

"Daddy..." Hoseok sobbed. "It hurts... don't do that again..."

"It hurts?" Hyungwon smiled, _mischief_. "Close your eyes."

Hoseok obeyed, gasped a little when Hyungwon sucked on his bloody bottom lip and thrusted his tongue inside. Made him felt his own cum mixed with a taste of iron from the other's mouth. "Daddy... I love you... I'm a good boy, please don't leave..."

And Hyungwon's heart shattered to hear that hopeless wish.

*

Hoseok frowned to see some unfamiliar people standing in front of his daddy's house, and his heart started to flip in uneasiness. _Is there something happened to my daddy?_

"Excuse me, are you looking for a house? But this house already has an owner..." Hoseok felt his hand sweaty from waiting for an answer.

"Oh yeah, the former owner, Chae Hyungwon, sold this house to my family weeks ago. Because he moved abroad, to pursue his dream as a model."

Hoseok felt like the sky fell right onto his head to hear that. "He moved? Abroad? Where? Is he still inside?"

"He gave the keys to us last night, and he headed to the airport right after that." the kind woman smiled to Hoseok. "Are you his friend?"

"Y-yeah- I'm his friend." the blonde gulped in nervousness. "Did he left any message for me?"

"No? He didn't say anything after giving us the key. I suggested you to try calling him tomorrow, if he doesn't change his number."

"He'll change his number?" Hoseok's throat felt like it crushed as one.

The woman shrugged. "Maybe."

 

 

 

 

 

"Hoseok! What happened!?" Kihyun jumped down from his lover's laps when he saw his housemate sobbed unbearably while sliding down from the closed wooden door. "Hoseok, Hoseok-! Talk to me."

"He left, Kihyun." Hoseok answered desperately, while burying his face deep on his palms. "He left me. Everything's over now."

"Hoseok, no. Everything's okay, alright? You'll meet him soon. Don't be this desperate, you can call him, right?"

"He c-changed his number- he- he really left me without a single traces- I- I'm-"

"Sshh, it's okay, Hoseok. Bunny, it's okay. You'll meet him soon, alright? Don't be sad." Kihyun hugged his friend tight in his embrace, start rubbing soothing circles when the sobs became louder and painful. "You promised him that you'll meet him again in a much better condition, remember? Both of you will fight for your futures, changed into a better man, and you'll marry him."

"B-but why he should leave me like this- he- said I'm a good boy- and he won't leave-"

"He'll come back later, after both of you already well-prepared and ready for each other. And when the time comes, nothing could separated both of you again, alright? Stop crying now. You'll be okay, Hoseok. Believe me."

*

"How's he?"

Kihyun shook his head slowly. "Not much better. He refuses to eat, refuses to come out from his room, basically he refuses to do anything."

"Have you tried to call Hyungwon?"

"He changed his number." Kihyun sighed. "Isn't it you who have to know his new number now? You're his friends, along with Minhyuk."

"My two older brothers were missing now. They both changed their number, and the people who lived near them said they moved abroad. Maybe Minhyuk comes with Hyungwon, nobody knows."

The pink haired man shrugged again. "Do you want to meet him?"

"He hates me, but okay."

"Seokkie, Changkyun is here." Kihyun smiled to the blonde's back that facing him from the door frame. "Don't you miss him?"

"Does he come with my daddy?"

"No." Changkyun answered slowly before sat down on the edge of Hoseok's bed. "Why don't you eat? You're much skinnier, you know that? Look, you look like a zombie already. Severe eyebags, skinny, lips chapped, and runny nose. Did you just cry again? Why?"

"I missed daddy, so so much."

Both Changkyun and Kihyun sighed to hear that. "Listen, baby bunny. If you just stuck here you won't meet him outside. And if you meet him and he saw you like this, he would be really sad. Do you want that? To see your daddy sad?"

"No." Hoseok sat up on his bed. "Daddy can't be sad."

"That's right. You love your daddy so much, right? Now live your life to the fullest, make him proud, so when you meet him later you can marry him directly!"

Hoseok nodded eagerly. _Changkyun's right... Kihyun's right... I'll make you proud, Daddy... I'll meet you again in the much better version of me, so you'll love me back... and want to marry me... and will be happy to have me as yours... I'll meet your expectations... I'll make you love me... I'll make you mine..._

_I promise you, Daddy. Wait for me._


	13. Chapter 13

**_eight years later ..._ **

 

"Hyungwon-ssi, this is your partner for today's photoshoot."

Hyungwon turned around immediately and bowed slightly to a blond haired man. "Hello, I'm Hyungwon." he then offering his hand to the man.

"Wonho." that slightly shorter man, but surely more muscular than Hyungwon, took his hand with trembling fingers. "Please take care of me."

And Hyungwon blinked for a moment. "Sure." he softly smiled, cursing his internal thoughts that reminded him how that man in front of him looked alike with someone from his past.

 _Hoseok_. Hyungwon sighed. That cute lisp and how that man's fingers trembled just to reach his, felt so similar. But, it can't be. Hoseok must be already forgetting him for now, although Hyungwon kept missing him all the time.

"I'll change my clothes first." Hyungwon informed to the stylist who nodded immediately.

"And please bring Wonho-ssi with you, we just have one changing room. We're apologize."

"No, that's fine." Hyungwon waved his hand casually before took his clothes and left to the changing room, after made sure Wonho was comingwith him. "I'm not gonna see, you don't have to worry." he said after Wonho locked the door and hung his clothes in the back of the wooden thing.

"It's okay if you want to see too." Wonho licked his bottom lip slowly.

Hyungwon frowned while leaning his back on the mirror. "Excuse me? Are you trying to seduce me right now?" and the blond haired man grinned, made Hyungwon's jaw dropped in disbelief. _That exact same genuine smile... no way_. "H- Hoseok?" he called out hesitantly.

And the man smiled wider. "I'm happy to see you again... _Daddy_..."

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon looked down to his fists over his knees in silence. Wonho, or Hoseok, already asked a permission from his manager to take him to dinner, and his manager agreed. They now sat side by side in Wonho's car, nobody dared to speak a word. Hyungwon, to be honest, still couldn't grasp his reality well, so he actually didn't quite sure if that blond haired man was the real Hoseok, _his_ Hoseok, from almost ten years ago.

Except actually Wonho didn't bring him to a restaurant or cafe for dinner, and he parked his car in front of a luxurious apartment building. Hyungwon didn't feel betrayed or scared from the sudden change plan, though. He believed his instinct that kept saying that the other was a good man.

They walked inside the building still in silence, in elevator too, and when the man typed his passcode to one of those big luxurious metal door. "What do you want to eat?"

Hyungwon stepped on his shoes and scanned that huge apartment with one quick stare. "I'm fine with anything."

"Don't you do any kind of diet or something?"

"No." Hyungwon answered. "Whether I'll do dieting or not, I'll always be this thin."

"Yeah, about that... are you okay? You're much skinnier than the last time I saw you."

Hyungwon sat down in Wonho's black couch slowly. "I'm fine."

"Why are you keep lying to me? Do you still hate me that much?"

"I never hate you." Hyungwon blinked in confusion. "I just... couldn't match my mind with your appearances now. The Hoseok I know, was so thin and small, always had his glasses, and never... I would never guess you'll be a model."

"I'm not." Wonho shrugged his broad shoulders off. "I came to the photoshoot because I know you're there." he nervously sat beside Hyungwon, his now big hands reached for the taller's delicate ones. "I- I'm s-sorry I can't remove you or bury you deep in the bottom of my heart. I keep missing you in those long years, and I can't help myself to s-see you again. I-"

"Shh." Hyungwon cupped the blond haired man's face and rubbed his cheeks gently. "I can't believe you're still stuttering after those long years."

"Just- just in front of you."

"Oh, really?" Hyungwon smiled amusedly. "Why is that? Are you still afraid of me? That I'll hurt you again? Look at you now, you're much muscular than me. I could never do that, even for a little."

Wonho didn't give him a proper answer after that, but now Hyungwon was so sure that that man in front of him was his Hoseok, from how soft he kissed Hyungwon's fingers over his face. "D-do you want to h-hurt me?"

The taller shook his head immediately. "Why should I hurt you? You're my Baby Boy."

"Y-yes, I am." the blonde smiled, and those dazzling gummy smile suddenly made Hyungwon's heart fluttered. "I love you, Daddy.

"You still do? After those long years?" Hyungwon blinked in awe. "With your figure right now, you can have anyone you want, even with a single wink."

Wonho giggled to hear that. "How can I have somebody else if I just want a certain person for almost ten years already?" he then winked to the beauty. "I already winked to you, would you be mine now?"

"You sure changing a lot from the last time we saw each other." Hyungwon giggled back when those muscular arms pulled him tight in his embrace. "I love your confidence- wait! How can you still smell the same for almost ten years?!" he brushed his nose and lips over the other's clothed shoulder and sighed happily to inhale the familiar scent that he missed so bad. "Ah, Hoseok... my baby boy... I missed you so much." he wrapped his lanky arms over those toned body.

"I missed you so much too, Daddy." Wonho hugged him tighter, while nosing along his everything's neck hungrily. "Stay for the night? Please?"

*

"Don't hang around with him too much, people will think you're gay, Hyungwon."

"Then?" the said man munching happily on his fruit salad. "How if actually I'm a gay?"

His manager glared deathly to him immediately. "You're a rising model, Hyungwon. You'll risk your career if that's what happen. And I thought you couldn't move on from your nerd back then? Now you're dating Wonho instead?"

"Minhyuk, Wonho is him. My Hoseok. My nerd baby boy in high school back then." Hyungwon smiled to that silver haired man. "Now I found him again, and you'll separating us? Please, I waited for too long already to meet him again, Minhyuk. Please let me have him for life."

His manager, Minhyuk, blinked in shock. "That handsome muscular man is Hoseok?!"

"Lower your voice, you dork." Hyungwon slapped the other's forehead lightly. "Surprise? I also didn't believe it at the first time, but after spending a whole night with him, I finally do."

"Don't say you fucked him again like you did back in high school, Hyungwon."

"Nope. We just cuddled up in a blanket and caught up with everything we left in almost ten years. Guess what? He changed for me. _For me_ , Minhyuk. Do you believe that? He changed drastically like that because he wants to be that someone I'll love wholeheartedly when we met each other again later." Hyungwon fidgetted nervously on the hem of his long sleeves sweater. "And he still loves me the same for almost ten years already. I'm speechless, _really_."

"Look, now you look like a high school girl whose senior just confessed to her."

Hyungwon grinned, _sheepish_. "You know how much I missed him these years... and how I wish to be meet with him again... now I found him, and I want to be with him, Minhyuk... please..."

"Model Chae, Wonho-ssi already in the lobby downstairs." a voice interrupted their morning talk from the slightly opened door, and Hyungwon startled for real.

"He's downstairs already?" he gulped his warm tea quickly. "I'll be there in a minute, tell him to wait!"

The lady giggled to see how panic Hyungwon was, while Minhyuk just shook his head in disbelief. "He won't leave. Why are you such in a rush, anyway? He's fine to wait for you for almost ten years, right? So he won't mind wait for you again for some minutes. Slow down."

"Stop!" Hyungwon threw a pillow couch to Minhyuk's direction. "You make me flustered!"

"Oh, love is a beautiful thing, don't you agree?" Minhyuk laughed out loud to see his model's face burned in embarrasment.

"Shut up!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Wonho- I'm sorry-! Wait for so long already?" Hyungwon smiled widely in front of a muscular man, breaths still uneven.

"Hey, why are you running, huh?" Wonho brushed the other's hair back from his eyes. "I won't leave, alright? Have you finish your breakfast? Or should we eat somewhere after this?"

"Minhyuk forced me to finish my breakfast first, that's why you have to wait for so long. I'm sorry." Hyungwon pouted.

"That's fine, Baby. Should we go right now?"

Hyungwon nodded eagerly, and his wide smile bloomed again to feel Wonho's soft caresses on his cheeks.

*

"Stay here, don't go anywhere. I'll get our drinks."

"Oh God, yes yes. I won't go anywhere." Hyungwon chuckled from the other overprotectiveness. "Be quick..."

"Alright, Baby." Wonho ruffled the other's black hair fondly before stood up and left to get their orders.

_He's my baby boy, but why I love it so much when he calls me with such fond name? With that muscular figure, surely we'll flip it anyway. I'm his baby boy now, and he's my daddy..._

"Little prince, is that you?"

Hyungwon looked up immediately to see a dimpled man staring back at him fondly. "Jooheonie!" he leaped from his seat to hug the other tight. "I missed you! How's life, baby angel?"

"I'm fine, everything's fine." Jooheon rubbed the older's back gently. "Are you seriously alone? Minhyuk said you go out with your boyfriend?"

"He's getting our drinks." Hyungwon pulled out from their hugs. "Where's Changkyun?"

"He's busy in his office and didn't even want to accompany me to lunch. That stubborn baby... I'll make sure to punish him later."

"Ouh, kinky." the dark haired beauty giggled before spotted his man walked closer to their table with gaze stern and no smile, and Hyungwon felt like his smile fell off immediately. "Heonie, this is him."

Jooheon turned around and saw Wonho put two cups of drink above the table. "Oh, hello. I'm Jooheon, Hyungwon's childhood friend."

"Wonho." the blonde took Jooheon's hand in his while offering a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." the dimpled man smiled back. "Well, I'll go get my drink. Have fun, you two."

"Thank you." Wonho answered calmly and let the other go after left a simple kiss on Hyungwon's cheek.

Hyungwon looked up to see Wonho who just sipped his drink, and something gnawed in his chest. "Wonho- I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Because I let him kissed me?"

"That's fine." Wonho just shrugged casually before busying himself with his drink again.

"I'm so sorry, I know you're upset." Hyungwon reached for the other's hand above the table. "I'm sorry, once again. Please don't be jealous."

"I'm not." Wonho rubbed soothing circles on Hyungwon's back hand. "He's your childhood friend and there's nothing between us, right? Why should I be jealous, anyway? I don't have the right, though."

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip and looked down to their intertwined hands immediately. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You're not doing anything wrong, why should you apologize, huh?"

And Hyungwon just shook his head, didn't want to answer while his gaze still locked on their hands. It felt like they made for each other. Hoseok's hands back then were much smaller, but now it felt so so right to be hold by his. "I- I'm yours, am I not?"

Wonho choked on his drink to hear that. "You- what?!"

"You're my baby boy back then, and you loved me so much. Is it... no- are you still feel the same?"

"Feel what? That I love you so much?" Wonho let Hyungwon wiped the drips on his chin with his back hand slowly. "Of course. It won't change even in million years."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Wonho blinked in confusion. "What? I don't understand. What should I do? Claim you as mine when actually you don't love me the same? I'm not that cruel, Baby."

"Who said I don't?"

Wonho blinked again, before they fell into deep silence for some good minutes. Hyungwon busying himself with tracing the other's hand veins, and Wonho staring intently at the latter's beautiful face. "Do you love me?" he asked slowly, _unsure_.

"I never stop." Hyungwon smiled, _sheepish_ , although he didn't look up to meet the other's dark orbs.

Wonho's heart stopped for a moment. "You- what? You love me? Since when? Why don't you tell me about that?" he lifted the beauty's chin gently, and their eyes met in an instant.

"Since you got that fucking hickey from Changkyun?" Hyungwon still sounded so annoyed even if the action already in the past for almost ten years already.

Wonho gasped in disbelief. "It's so so long already! How could you not telling me the truth? You never said it back when I said ' _I love you_ ' back then..."

"I know it was all my fault." Hyungwon sighed. "I kept denying myself that I love my own nerd, but I finally gave up when you still loving me the same even after I beat you up and threw you away to Changkyun. I promised to myself that I would love you, would keep you near, and showering you with affections even if I'm not too good to expressing myself."

Wonho sighed back, pulled their intertwined hands near his face and buried it there. "You should tell me earlier..."

"I couldn't, because I knew we would be separated for God knows how long... I just didn't want you to be sad..."

"You did make me sad, really really bad."

"I'm sorry." Hyungwon voiced out again, full of guilt.

"But do you still love me as much even after I changed? Or you love your old nerd the most?"

"I'll still loving you as much even if you're my nerd or my muscular baby like right now. Because you know I never care with the appearances. I just love someone's possessiveness to me, showing to the world that I'm theirs..."

"Would you be mine then, Baby? Mine, and mine only?"

Hyungwon smiled wider, his long fingers reached out to caress the other's soft cheeks. "Of course. Why should you take almost ten years to say it? You should say it at the high school back then, and I'll say yes, you know that?"

"Really? Even with my nerd appearances you'll say yes to be mine? For real?" Wonho blinked in pure shock. "Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not, Love. How can I say _no_ to someone who always make me happy and loved? I'll definitely agree to be yours, whatever your appearances are."

Wonho giggled before left a deep kiss on his everything's back hand. "We're such a fool. But it's okay, I have you now. And you'll be mine forever. Promise me you won't leave for somebody else?"

"I could never do that for almost ten years, when I couldn't have you, though. And now I have you for life, and you're afraid if I'll leave for somebody else?" Hyungwon scoffed. "That's impossible. You can kill me if I do that."

**Author's Note:**

> rate and characters would be going up as the chapters going, love youuu❤️


End file.
